


Pánas tou Thanátou

by RageSloth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Antler Man Hannibal, As well as normal antlered sex. lol, Bottom Will, Collars, Dubious Consent, Fawn Hannibal, Feral Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Serious and humorous, Sexual Content, Supernatural Pet Shop AU, Top Hannibal Lecter, Wedigo sex, Wendigo Hannibal, mute Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageSloth/pseuds/RageSloth
Summary: Will enters a strange pet shop and is forced into purchasing an antlered man by the shop's owner, Mister Verger.





	1. Verger's Pet Emporium

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of Pet Shop of Horrors, a manga series but in no way do you need to have read that to read this story. It explains itself. The Title is supposed to be like, the faun god of the forest of death but I mostly just used google translate so if you speak Greek and this is totally wrong let me know. Thanks.

Will entered the unusual shop with hesitation. Immediately when he entered, walking past the threshold he experienced a shiver that ran through his entire body. He had to stop for a moment as the sensation hit him. It was as if he had been immersed in freezing cold water. Eventually the sensation died off and once he settled and the strange sensation stopped he looked around the shop. To say he was surprised was an understatement. 

The shop was filled with cages of all shapes and sizes, some hung with curtains to hide the contents inside, some open to display. The shop's walls were covered in tapestries and all types of lighting hung from the ceiling in a strange array. In the middle of the vast room was a very large crystal chandelier while smaller chandeliers hung throughout as well as lots of hanging lamps from different eras. Among the cages were statues strewn here and there similarly as the cages were in a sort of organized chaos. 

Only after he surveyed the room did he really notice the contents of the cages. They ranged from what appeared to be a small version of a tiger with blue fur to a large bird that appeared to simply be a woman covered head to toe in feathers that cooed softly like a pigeon or a dove. Will could only stand at the entrance in shock. 

Just previously Will had been in a small mall that was going out of business. It was an old mall probably built around the seventies and was bereft of any real architectural look besides seeming more like a boring office building than a mall. He had mostly gone in because he had heard there was an unusual pet store inside. Will loved animals and just wanted to take a look though in all honesty expected to probably leave with a puppy. The place he had walked into was not what he had in mind. 

"Helloooooo!" Will jumped when he heard the loud flamboyant male voice. He turned around quickly to see a man to his right walking through a small path between all the cages. He was a strange looking man with hair that looked similar to the top of a pineapple and had large manic-looking eyes. He wore what appeared to be normal slacks, a button-up shirt and a vest however they were all red and had various slashes in them as if he had been ripped into repeatedly by large claws. 

"Oh, don't look so frightened! I'm here to be of some assistance!" The man said, holding out his arms and bowing like he was playing a part. Will instantly disliked the man but was too intrigued by the shop to just leave. The man approached him and smiled wide. "I'm Mister Verger! Here to help you with all your needs and you DO. Have. Needs! Yes you do, good boy." The man said, suddenly placing a hand on Will's back and leading him further into the shop. Will felt very uncomfortable but let the man lead him in anyway. The place was littered with strange noises and as Will further took in his surroundings he began seeing even more peculiar creatures. He passed a large rabbit that was inflating the front of its chest like bullfrog before letting out an enormous honking noise. He then passed what seemed like a normal pig but when Mister Verger passed it it let out a series of expletives so rude and dirty even Will winced despite being a bit of a swearer himself. He saw a small man sitting to himself in a very small cage he could hardly move in that kept changing back and forth between what seemed to be almost a werewolf form and back. Will's eyes grew wider and wider with each passing moment. Had he slipped into some other dimension? What had he walked into? This was just an ordinary strip mall!

"So, what are you looking for dear boy?!" The irritating man said, slapping him on the back. Will jerked away from him and blinked a few times. 

"I-I don't know? What is this?" He asked in alarm. The man made a loud quick bark of a laugh and smiled manically. 

"This is Verger's Pet Emporium! Only a small few are allowed entrance and only a small few leave!... with pets!" He added at the end. Will stared at him. After a moment of the man just smiling strangely, awkwardly, as Will blinked in confusion at him, he continued. "I am here to find people like you their perfect companion no matter what it may be or what it takes! And YOU are a man in need of a companion, though I am in no doubt you have plenty of pets at home! You need someone you can see as a true companion, a true source of comfort! Adventure! Something... exotic! And I have JUST the pet I've been wanting to get rid of- I mean looking to find the perfect home for!" 

Will blinked at him again. He did indeed have quite a lot of pets at home. He had a small pack of dogs and some lizards he took care of. He was feeling very uneasy but Mister Verger just kept pulling him along as if he had no will of his own. 

He pulled Will with a harsh grip down the winding pathways through the cages to a nine-foot-tall bird cage covered with a large tapestry. The man made a short sort of jig of excitement as he stopped at it before pointing dramatically at the cage. He then grabbed at the edge of the tapestry and pulled, letting it fall off the cage and land on the floor. 

Inside was a large man. He leaned against the bars of the cage, eyes vacant until they glanced at Will, to which they suddenly became wide and intelligent. He was seemingly an ordinary man though naked, with a handsome angular face, sharp cheekbones, a regal nose, and graying sandy hair. The only large difference that made the seemingly ordinary man unordinary, (besides being naked in a cage inside of a pet shop) were the large black antlers sprouting out from his head and dark red eyes. The man in the cage stood alert now, eyes showing a predator beneath. He was broad shouldered and well-muscled. The creature stared intensely at Will through his bangs, looking entirely ready to bite. The stare caused Will to immediately feel the same shiver he had felt when he had entered the strange pet shop, feeling as if he had just been dunked into a cold icy river. After a moment he gasped as if just surfacing. 

Mister Verger suddenly banged on the cage, yelling. 

"STOP THAT. BE NICE OR YOU GET NO CRACKERS." Mister Verger yelled. The antlered man in the cage only blinked at him before baring sharp teeth. He had abnormally sharp canines on both the top and bottom teeth. Indeed a predator. Mister Verger suddenly turned to look at Will. "Sorry. He doesn't talk. I think he's a bit SLOW." He said, glancing at the antlered man again. The antlered man just glared. "He might be hard of hearing also. So speak loudly. His name is Hannibal." Mister Verger then pointed at a tag attached to the cage like what would be on any pet store cage. It read:

"Hello! My name is Hannibal!  
I am a fifty-year-old male Antler Man  
I love antler rubs and wrestling  
My favorite food is raw steak!  
Please take me home with you!"

Will blinked at the tag before looking at Mister Verger like he was crazy. As if he hadn't seemed crazy before. He looked at the antlered man, Hannibal, again. He was strangely drawn to him. His stoic face held just a hint of sorrow, of loneliness. He felt sympathy for the creature, whatever he was. Hannibal moved forward before wrapping his strong-looking hands around the bars, staring down at Will, eyes unfaltering. 

"So! What do you think?! I did good at reading you, right?! When would you like us to deliver him to your residence?!" Mister Verger said excitedly. Will blinked at him again. 

"I-I can't... I can't just... BUY somebody..." He said ludicrously. Mister Verger laughed. 

"But he's on SALE, Dear Boy! SALE! You can do whatever you want with him!" He said. Will felt a odd tightening in his chest. This felt so strange, so wrong. Like the most fucked-up dream imaginable. He suddenly asked a question he didn't even think would come out of his own lips. 

"How much?" Mister Verger beamed. 

"The low low price of whatever's in your pocket!" He said, waving his hands in the air. Will furrowed his eyebrows at him. If this was a dream he might as well do it. He had twenty bucks in his pocket. He pulled it out. 

"I have a twenty." Mister Verger's hand snatched it up so quickly Will wondered if he had ever had the money at all. 

"Twenty it is! Would you like him delivered today?!" He asked. Will just nodded. This was all so surreal. Mister Verger led him over to a small cluttered desk and took out a paper to sign and put his address information on. Will wrote it all down, hearing a ringing in his ears. He was then quickly pushed out of the shop and the door slammed. When Will looked back he noticed the shop sign said "Shoes Galore" And the door sign said "Out Of Business" Will stared, dumbstruck. Had he just had some sort of episode? 

-

The whole ride home Will felt like he must be losing his mind. How did he imagine that entire scenario up? He had heard once you could only remember faces in your dreams you had previously seen. He had never seen Mister Verger or the creature, Hannibal in his entire life. He would have remembered those faces. 

He pulled into the driveway of his small house and walked up to his side door, unlocking it before stepping inside. He gasped when he was met with the gaze of a red-eyed antlered man, standing in his cage placed in the middle of his living room. The dogs were all staring at it in a circle around the cage in wonder. Will stepped back and leaned back against the door, his heart pounding fast. How had it gotten here?! It was real?! or was this a hallucination too?! Will covered his mouth, trembling as he stared at the man in the cage. 

The man looked at him questioningly, head tipping to the side. He slowly reached through the bars and held out his hand as if trying to coax a small animal nearer. As if Will were the strange animal and not the other way around. Will shivered and bit at his lip. 

"I-I don't know what to do..." He said softly. Hannibal bowed his head and held out his hand still. Will noticed he was now wearing a collar; it was black leather and held on with a brass padlock inscribed with Will's name. Will blushed. How had he somehow acquired a man with antlers as a pet? He slowly moved forward, wary. He had no idea what a fanged, red-eyed man with antlers would do. There had to be a reason he came with the cage. Right? 

He stood an arm's length away, worrying at his lip as he looked at the man. He was quite positive the man was not stupid, nor hard of hearing. Perhaps he even understood English. Will figured he should at least try.

"Is... is your name really Hannibal? Is that what I should call you?" Will asked. The man stared at him for a long few moments before finally nodding. Will was surprised he got an answer. He thought it would be harder than that. "Are there... are there others like you...?" Will asked. Hannibal stared at him for a long moment again, as if trying to listen through a thick wall and register the words. After a few moments he shook his head almost imperceptibly. "I see... Um, are you going to try to... to bite me or kill me or something?" Again the long pause as Hannibal thought for a moment before shaking his head. That was a little unnerving to Will but he continued his questions. "What are you?" Will asked. The man simply stared at him in that blank way. Will took it that he would not get an answer. Not in hand gestures or speech. 

"Do you want, I dunno, a sandwich?" Will had never been very social or had a lot of friends. His interactions were generally just work-related and he usually tried to avoid those too. This was very awkward for him. Hannibal just licked his lips and tipped his head to the side. "You want... raw steak?" Will asked, remembering his adoption card. Hannibal just stared at him and licked his lips again, a strange gesture in which he first pulled his upper lip into his mouth. Will blinked. "I have some raw pork in the freezer I could defrost. You want that?" Will asked. Again, the creature simply stared at him. Will decided it was a yes shakily went to his kitchen. 

As he defrosted the pork loin in the microwave Will went back to the living room. Will considered it a good thing he didn't really have friends. He could hardly explain a large cage with a man in it in his living room. Will wondered how long Hannibal had been prisoner. Surely he hadn't been treated well, been held against his will, had probably had a horrible existence. 

"Did... did Mister Verger treat you poorly?" Will asked. The creature looked up from staring at one of the dogs to Will again. He stared at Will for a few long moments before looking away at the dog again. Will assumed that was a yes. "How long?" He asked. The antlered man slowly shook his head. Will assumed maybe it was too hard to explain. He heard the microwave alarm go off. "Let me... I'll make a sandwich and we can eat together." Will said. He ran back into the kitchen and quickly made a sandwich and put the pork on one plate and the sandwich on the other. He put those on a tray and poured two glasses of water before bringing it back into the living room.

Hannibal was now sitting on the floor of his cage and looked up when Will came in. Will was about to hand the creature the plate when he realized it wouldn't fit through the bars. He blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. Will sighed. 

"I suppose he just threw it in there before, huh?" He said. Hannibal just raised his eyebrows before bowing his head. Will sighed and set the tray down. He grabbed a fork up and stuck it in the steak before he held it against the plate and turned it sideways. Some of the blood dripped off but the dogs quickly licked it up. He gently slid it through the bars to Hannibal, up righting it once it was through. Hannibal stared for a moment before a small barely-there smile formed, making crinkles at the corners of his eyes. He took the plate then Will handed him the water. Hannibal licked his lips, holding the plate and glass and after a moment bowed his head to Will before sat with the plate in his lap, the glass of water beside him. He did not use the fork as Will had expected, taking the steak up in his hands and ripping into it with his sharp canines, a low growl in his chest. Will stared for a moment before sitting. Hannibal seemed so happy with how Will was treating him Will felt happy while simultaneously uncomfortable. The poor creature was surely not accustomed to being treated like a person. 

Will smiled at him before he settled down to eat and turned on the television. Both sat in companionable silence. 

-

A week later Will had gotten quite accustomed to having Hannibal around, speaking to him, though not really getting any reactions in return beside a tip of his head or a raise of eyebrows. Will felt he liked it, though, watching TV, eating together. Will had found that the man could read. Certainly he could do just as any other person could and Will put his doubts aside just because the man had antlers and lived in a cage. They would spend hours just lounging and reading in silence in the same room together. 

Will had provided the man with some slacks and a sweater. He certainly looked more professional than Will ever did in them despite the antlers, though the shirt was slightly too-small, fitting tightly around his shoulders and arms.

Will came home one day to see Hannibal laying naked in his cage again, eyes closed, clothes gently folded beside him. He looked up to see Will and blinked slowly at him, a small smile coming to his lips that would have barely seemed so if Will wasn't used to the way the creature reacted to things now. 

Unfortunately, Will was in a mood. He had had to go to a meeting today and had been told he was not exactly pleasant to be around with either his colleagues or his students in Quantico. He always tried to avoid speaking to anyone in particular, avoided eye contact, and was generally rude when he did have to speak. He always tried to end the conversation quickly. 

He had been told he would need to straighten up his attitude. He had then had a colleague who he actually was friendly with come up to him and try to soothe his frayed nerves. Will liked Alana, he did. He could even imagine having some sort of relationship with her if things were different, if he was a different person. But he wasn't. Will was an antisocial freak. He would in no way be good for a woman like her. Will had automatically fled the scene. He didn't want to get any ideas flowing about him or about her. 

Will had nodded at Hannibal, looking nearly shy. He dropped his briefcase on a chair and fell into another, dropping his head into his hands. Hannibal stood and leaned against the bars of his cage, head tipping to the side, curious to Will's mood. Will looked up and quickly looked away again. 

"I-I'm not-I'm not used to... to PEOPLE, if you can tell. Maybe that's why... that's why... somehow... that man knew and gave you to me... because I can deal with you because... why? Because I'm treating you as less than human? Or I know that you aren't human?" He said. Hannibal made a nearly imperceptible shake his head, making Will sigh. "No... I'm... this is wrong. I... I shouldn't be afraid of you. I should let you out. I just- I haven't met anyone like you before-I thought maybe you were dangerous... You seemed dangerous... but now I just see you as... Hannibal." Will said.

He stood up quickly and went into the kitchen, finding the key to Hannibal's cage that he had found sitting on the counter. It was a large brass key that matched the cage and also matched the padlock on Hannibal's collar, though that key would have to be smaller and Will didn't have the key for it. 

Will entered the living room again and saw Hannibal looking at him curiously still. The creature seemed gentle enough now, the rage in his eyes gone. Even if he did for whatever reason become violent maybe Will deserved it. He should have let the man out as soon as he had seen him in his home. 

Will moved forward toward the cage door and placed the key in the lock, turning it until there was a click. The door swung open with a loud creak, apparently having not been opened in a long time. Hannibal stood in the entrance for a moment before tentatively stepping out. He looked Will over, as if wondering what the man was capable of. 

"I'm sorry. Today was... stupid. Maybe I shouldn't teach, I dunno..." He said, sighing and running a hand through his messy brown curls. Suddenly he felt another hand run through his curls, not his own. He looked to see Hannibal standing before him, naked and imposing, simply stroking his hair, looking neutral although his eyes had crinkles in the corners to signify the smallest of smiles. Will blushed but didn't shy away from the hand. The creature's hands were large and the one that ran through his hair now cupped Will's cheek. 

Will wasn't sure what to do. This was not exactly what he had thought would happen at all. Hannibal was being gentle. Hands that seemed too strong, that could crush him, were stroking his skin softly. Will hadn't been touched in ages. Not that he had let anyone. He was letting Hannibal now. He closed his eyes to the touch. 

"You're not angry at me? For not letting you out before?" Will asked. The creature didn't answer but instead moved closer. Will stepped back for a moment, a reaction that was normal for him in situations like this, but then he stopped, wondering what Hannibal would do. The creature closed the distance between them and leaned down to nuzzle in against his neck, a noise as if he were smelling him was audible. Will shivered. His heart was pumping fast. This was like being in the lion's den. He knew this creature was dangerous yet here he was practically embracing it. 

After a moment Will felt one of Hannibal's hands touch his waist, then the other. Will's breath hitched, his stomach flipping in his gut. He reached to put his hands on the creature's shoulders, could feel the raw power under his bare skin. Hannibal moved his head away from Will's, carefully, so as to not hit him with the antlers. Will was suddenly quite aware of the large erection between them. Hannibal was hard and it was very obvious. Will's eyes widened in surprise and he stepped back, his heart was beating faster. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. Hannibal stood, eyes intelligent and calculating, but also very feral. There was a raw animal inside despite the ability to read and understand. The predator was beginning to show from underneath. 

Will was holding his breath. When nothing happened after a long few moments he let it out. Hannibal simply stepped away and walked hesitantly towards the kitchen, looking at his surroundings more closely now that he could. He eyed each and every object with interest, took in every scene as if memorizing it. Will followed, chewing on his lip. Hannibal's movements were languid like a cat's, with intent. Each movement of his head was emphasized by the imposing antlers. His red eyes darted back and forth before he turned to look at Will. He reached out slowly before touching Will's arm. Will blinked at him. Hannibal seemed to be trying to express a need. Will suddenly remembered the angus steak he had brought home specifically for Hannibal. 

"Oh!" He said, hurrying over to the fridge where he had put it and pulled out the bag. "I got this for you. I think it will taste better than the crappy pork I was giving you." He said. Hannibal looked delighted, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and Will felt rewarded by that alone. He quickly opened the package and put it on a plate for Hannibal, setting it down at the table before getting a glass to accompany it. Hannibal was already tearing into the meat as Will set down the water. 

The man always acted as if he was dying of hunger when he ate. Will wondered if he was feeding him enough.

"Is that enough? I bought some hamburger and stuff... a pretty good amount. Do you want that too?" Will asked as he watched Hannibal finish the steak quickly, looking pleased. He nodded. Will went to the fridge to retrieve that and dumped it on the plate. "I know. Doesn't look as good... but it probably tastes alright?" Will said when he saw the look Hannibal gave it. Hannibal reached out anyway and took up some of it in his fingers before eating it as if testing the texture. After a moment he nodded and bowed his head to Will before continuing eating. 

After about six pounds of meat Hannibal seemed satisfied and was delicately licking his fingers clean. Will noticed his tongue was much longer than normal for a human and slightly more pointed. It wrapped around his fingers as he licked. It was intriguing to say the least. He wondered what other strange things there were about the creature that he hadn't seen yet. Hannibal looked to Will and his lips twisted in a smile before he stood. 

"I was gonna watch some NCIS. It's incorrect but entertaining. You don't have to go back into your cage. I can even get rid of it once I figure out how to dismantle the thing to get it out the door. You can just sit at a chair or something." Will said. The creature followed Will into the living room. Will took his usual position, laying out on the couch as he turned on the TV with the remote. 

Hannibal walked in after him and looked around before moving toward Will. Suddenly he was moving atop him, crawling onto the couch. Will made a noise of alarm, eyes widening, unmoving as the creature moved to make himself comfortable atop Will, being careful with the horns before laying with his head on Will's belly so his horns wouldn't get in the way of Will's vision. Will stared down at him in confusion. The man was naked and laying atop Will with his face nuzzled against Will's stomach. Will was frozen in place. He wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't act like the creature was just a pet. He was a man. This was hardly usual. Yet Will could feel his cock hardening. Surely Hannibal could feel it as well. 

Will had never been incredibly sexual, at least not in the presence of people. He had only recently realized his proclivities had ran down the middle in terms of male or female. It was still new to him and he had been afraid to even watch gay porn. Obviously he had never been with another male. So when he felt Hannibal's hands sliding up under his shirt he made a noise of distress, eyes wide and heart beating in his ears. Hannibal stopped and looked up at him, questioning. Will just stared. He didn't have any idea of what to do. Hannibal just continued, running his hands up Will's side and over his chest under his shirt. Will shuddered and closed his eyes. He felt raw. He hadn't been touched like this in a long time. His shirt was riding up and Hannibal leaned down to lick at the skin of his belly, making Will arch up, panting. This was so wrong. At least Will tried to tell himself that as it went on. 

"Hannibal-" He managed to say as the creature's hand ran under him. His eyes widened as it moved further to clutch one of his ass cheeks firmly. Will yelped and suddenly rolled out from under the creature and off the couch, scrambling to his feet. 

"I have to go to bed. Goodnight!" He nearly yelled before hurrying up the stairs to his room leaving Hannibal to stare after him. 

Will entered his room and fell on his bed, pulling his pants off to give his erection some breathing room in just his boxers and t-shirt. He moved under the covers and shut his eyes, trying to get a hold of his thoughts. His... Pet? Was trying to seduce him and was doing a good job of it. Will felt insane. If anything this was like some sort of sick enslavement of the poor creature. Will had paid money for him. Will groaned and turned onto his back, covering his eyes. He didn't notice when a figure moved into the room until he felt the weight shift on the bed as Hannibal crawled onto it. Will's eyes opened to see Hannibal moving up the length of the bed. 

"H-Hannibal!" Will yelped as he moved atop Will once again before discarding the blankets. He looked down at Will's erection straining against his boxers and leaned down to nudge at it with his mouth. Will cried out and his first reaction was to grab a hold of his antlers. Will heard a feral growl come from the creature atop him and his heart leapt. He was afraid, and aroused. He had no clue how he should handle the situation and if he should try to run again or not but before he could think up a plan Hannibal was turning him over onto his belly, was stripping him of his boxers. He pulled Will up onto his knees and Will felt as though he were powerless, the creature clutching his hips, then widening his stance. 

Will made a helpless noise as he felt Hannibal's tongue running along his perineum, then up, to his hole, running the wet tip along his puckered entrance. Will yelped and clutched at his pillow. The creature's tongue ran over his hole over and over again before pressing against the entrance. Will's eyes went wide and he shuddered as he felt Hannibal's tongue enter him, the man's mouth flush against the skin and sucking while his tongue crept further inside. Will cried out loudly. His body was shaking from the pleasure despite his fear. Hannibal's tongue, long and thick was sliding deeper inside him than should be possible and Will's eyes that had slid shut sprang open when he felt it rub up against a spot inside him repeatedly. A pressure began to build with each stroke and Will felt an incredible wave of pleasure hit him, an explosion that whited-out his mind, more intense than a normal orgasm as he keened and cried. He hadn't spilled, yet it had felt like he should have but Will hardly had time to process what was happening before the pressure began building again. 

Hannibal's licking did not cease and after only a few seconds he felt it happen again, crying out loudly over and over until he was sobbing from the intensity. Only then was he released and he felt Hannibal move to lean over him, kneeling between Will's splayed-open legs. Will had no time to think what was happening before he felt the head of Hannibal's cock pressing inside him. He writhed as it impaled him, too shocked to move besides that, sobbing out as he was stretched from the girth of it, as it filled him, his face pressed into his pillow. Hannibal did not stop until he was pressed flush against Will, his entire cock deep inside Will's sheath. Will could only cry as he felt his body pulse around the thickness with the beat of his heart. 

Hannibal made soothing noises and kissed at the back of Will's neck, stroking his sides. It felt as if Will was being split in two but his body was taking it like pleasure, shuddering, his cock bobbing beneath him. Hannibal suddenly began to pull back, the friction inside Will causing him to buck and scream then scream again as he was thrust into. Hannibal's front rested against Will's back, one hand coming around to splay against his belly, holding him as the other pressed into the mattress to hold still.

Hannibal's hips were pistoning against him, his thrusting inside so fast, so deep, Will felt feint. The head of Hannibal's cock began to stroke just right over his prostate and the orgasms began again, even more intense than before, like an instant button to make him go insane with pleasure. He could barely hold himself up and very quickly felt his legs give out from under him as he writhed and screamed in pleasure. It was so good. Too good. He thought he would die. Hannibal just slid his knees under Will's legs to continue pumping away in him as his hand slid down Will's belly to wrap around Will's cock. Will came instantly with a loud cry of pleasure, his release coming so intensely he felt like it wouldn't end, shuddering with Hannibal inside him. Hannibal suddenly wrapped his arms around him tight, thrusting a few more times inside before crying out, a deep growling noise, and came inside Will. Will felt the hot fluid spill inside him and he groaned out. There was a lot. Before Hannibal even pulled out the fluid was already dripping from Will's hole. 

Will felt used and extremely sated. He could not move if his life depended on it. He had never felt pleasure like that in his life. Hannibal was now laying next to him on his stomach, eyes closed, head resting on his crossed arms like he was dozing. Will blinked at him, trying to process what had just happened. This creature had just fucked him into the mattress like an animal. Will felt like an animal too. 

"I don't know what... what to say...?" Will said, his voice raspy from screaming. Hannibal opened his eyes to gaze at Will, the red depths unreadable. "You... are you just supposed to live in my house now, with me? This... this is insane. We just... we just..." Will rolled over and pressed his palms against his eyes with a groan. He felt Hannibal move closer, his large hand stroking Will's throat. Will shuddered and removed his hands, blinking at the creature that loomed over him. For a moment, the creature in front of him was not the same; It's skin was dark as night and looked like a shadow, it's body skeletal. After a moment the image flickered and was gone, Will wondering if he had imagined it. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.

"What are your plans? Do you want to leave?" Will asked. Hannibal's eyes narrowed as he gazed down at Will before shaking his head a small amount. Will just nodded and looked away. "You... you want to stay with me... but, you're free. You could... you could go." Will said softly. Hannibal again shook his head. Will had no idea why the creature would want to stay here, surely it had a real home... somewhere. 

"God, I have no idea what's happening..." Will whispered. He looked to Hannibal who was staring at him with a somewhat calculating gaze that made Will shiver. 

"Why did you... why did you do this?" Will said after a moment. Hannibal gazed at him, eyes intense and dark, as if seeing past his skin. He slowly ran his fingers over Will's belly, licked his lips, then leaned down to run his tongue over the path his fingers had run. Will shuddered and the creature kissed over his hip. He didn't notice Hannibal's lips pulling back to reveal his sharp teeth, nor noticed when the creature opened his mouth before sinking his teeth into the flesh. Will screamed when he felt the pinpricks of sharp teeth pierce his skin. He fought and cried out and jerked as Hannibal's teeth bit deeper but found he was unable to move much, the antlered man holding him down. The mouth on him sucked at the blood and his skin, a curious sensation that made Will groan. 

After a few moments Hannibal pulled back, leaving his teeth marks in Will's skin. Will lay panting, staring wide-eyed at the creature, blood dripping down his chin. He looked at the collar around Hannibal's neck, then at the bite mark. He knew now that he belonged to Hannibal now just as surely as Hannibal belonged to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Will didn't know what to do when, for the first time in months, his doorbell rang. He was in the middle of trying to disassemble Hannibal's cage. Hannibal was wearing a pair of Will's looser-wasted jeans and lounging on the couch. Will had insisted he wear clothes and Hannibal listened about half of the time. 

Will stood quickly, eyes darting wildly as he tried to decide what to do. He had no idea who it was. He looked to Hannibal. 

"St-stay right there. DON'T go near the kitchen." Will demanded. He hoped Hannibal had registered it. The antlered creature was staring at him blankly. "Just-just stay." He said and went into the kitchen to answer the door, opening it to see Alana, a coworker as a consultant at the FBI, standing there. She visited him every once and a while. Will thought perhaps in pity for him. She tried her hardest to be his friend and be patient with him. Will tried to act normal. 

"H-HEY." He said. Alana smiled brightly at him, her waves of gorgeous chocolate brown hair tumbled around her face and over her shoulders and she was wearing her usual type of body-tight dress that accentuated her curves. 

"Hey." She said. "May I come in?" She asked after a couple of moments of silence on Will's part. Will blinked at her and opened and closed his mouth a few times. 

"Um..." He said. That was when he realized Alana was looking past him, a surprised look on her face. Will turned quickly to see Hannibal standing in the middle of the kitchen, antlers and all, staring at Alana, eyes narrowed, teeth bared. Will yelped and turned to look at Alana, eyes wide. Instead of looking absolutely astounded or horrified by seeing a strange antlered man in his kitchen she looked amused. 

"Will, you have a new pet! Is that what you were trying to hide?" She asked as she stepped past him. Will blinked, bewildered. Hannibal was growling now, a deep, low rumble. Alana was cautious but stayed friendly and looked upon the snarling antlered man with fondness. "I had no idea you would choose a pet like this. What's his name?" She asked. Will's mouth opened and closed like a fish, befuddled as he had never been before. Alana simply thought it normal for someone to keep an antlered man as a pet? 

"Uh... Hannibal." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Hannibal, calm down. This is Alana. She's my friend." Hannibal narrowed his eyes still but stopped growling. He moved towards Will and stood behind him, looming, and grabbed at his shoulders. Will tensed. 

"Aw, he's shy. That's so cute." Alana said. Will blinked and couldn't help but let out some nervous laughter at the bizarre situation. "He's very exotic, though. You haven't had a pet like this before. Are you sure you can handle him?" 

"W-what do you mean?" He asked. 

"Most people don't get such large, dangerous pets." She said. Will blinked and looked behind him at Hannibal who was looking at Alana calculatingly. 

"So far I've been... pretty much able to handle him." He said uncomfortably, thinking of the exception when Hannibal had "attacked" him. Although even now he was feeling Hannibal's hands travel to grasp him by the hips. 

"You have somewhere to keep him, though, right?" She asked. Will looked down. 

"I don't like keeping him in a cage... It seems wrong." Will said. Alana sighed. 

"It's just like keeping a dog in a kennel. It's for his own safety, Will. Just for when you're at work." Alana explained. Hannibal's hands tightened on Will's hips and he leaned in to nuzzle against his neck. "And you don't want him to display such dominant aggressive behavior. It's disrespectful. Like when a dog tries to hump you. You have to tell him who's boss." She said. Will blinked at her and blushed. She had no idea how far it had gone. 

"So you've... had one of these pets before...?" He asked experimentally. She nodded. 

"I used to breed Peacoakees." She said. Will had no idea what that was. How was it that he had never heard of this before? People were just harboring strange animals like this? 

"What are Peacoakees?" He asked. Alana raised an eyebrow like she thought it strange he didn't know. 

"They look like small bird women." She said. Will remembered the woman in the cage at the strange pet shop that was covered in feathers and furrowed his eyebrows then nodded just not to make her suspicious. "Exotic pets need to be watched when they aren't in their cage just like any regular hamster or lizard. I can't tell you how many times as a child I would let my little peacoakee, Lily, out and let her wander around only to find she had destroyed a stuffed animal or even burrowed into the wall." Will blinked and looked toward Hannibal who was seemingly absently stroking his hair. 

"okay... I guess... I'll keep the cage?" He said. Alana nodded. 

"If you have any questions let me know." She said with a smile. "Do you think he'll let me pet him?" She asked. Will blinked. 

"He's... a little aggressive. But maybe?" He said. He looked at Hannibal again. "What do you think? Will you let Alana say hi?" He asked. He felt horrible talking to Hannibal like a child or a dog but he really had no idea how to handle this situation. Hannibal looked at Alana, eyes narrowed, and slowly walked around Will before standing in front of Alana looking suspicious. Will watched, a little afraid of what might happen. 

"Hannibal, you're being such a good boy. Can you sit?" She said in a baby voice. Hannibal stared at her indignantly like a cat and Alana narrowed her eyes. "Hannibal, be a good boy and sit for me. We can give you a treat." Hannibal stared at her and looked back at Will as if to confirm he will get a treat, Will headed over to the fridge to get a hunk of meat, all the while watching to see what would happen. He was afraid Hannibal would get violent but maybe he would be fine if he was coerced with a treat. 

Hannibal slowly kneeled and sat back on his legs to Will's astonishment once he realized he would receive a treat. Alana wasn't hesitant at all to reach out and run her fingers through Hannibal's sandy hair and rub one of his antlers. Hannibal's eyes closed as he allowed it. All his mannerisms reminded Will more of a cat than a stag by any means. 

"Good boy, Hannibal." Alana said. Will thought that if Hannibal didn't have antlers it would seem absurd to be stroking a very intimidating fifty-year-old man's hair and calling him a "good boy" but apparently he had either slipped into an alternate universe or had been completely oblivious his entire life. He couldn't help but smile at the sight but Hannibal opened one eye and glared at him expectantly when Will did not continue to retrieve the hunk of steak he had prepared for snacks. Will quickly grabbed a piece and came over to hold it out to Hannibal who suddenly lunged forward and bit it from his hands with his teeth viciously before swallowing it quickly. Will yelped and jumped back for a moment but he hadn't been injured.

"Hannibal!" Alana scolded and shook her head, stopping her stroking of his antlers. Hannibal growled and stood, stepping back to stand behind Will again, grabbing at his shoulders. "Will, if you like I can refer you to a trainer I know." Alana said. Will blinked a few times. 

"Sorry. Uh... I'll think about it." He said. Alana nodded. 

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Maybe you can come to my dinner party and Hannibal and my peacoakee, Annabelle, can play. I'll email you the details." She said. Will just nodded and Alana headed out. "I'll see you later Will. Call me if you need anything." She said and exited Will's house. 

When she was gone Will sighed in relief but before he could get his wits about him Hannibal was slowly pushing him forward until they reached the table. 

"Hanniba-" Before he could get the word out Will was bent over the table and held there by Hannibal's strong hands, his hips grinding into Will's backside. Will groaned and tried to move out of his grip but Hannibal held fast. 

"H-Hannibal, you can't do this-" Will gasped when Hannibal's long tongue ran over his neck in a long swipe. He felt the larger male's hands pushing at his jeans, sliding them down his hips, and Will yelped. It was happening again and he had no idea what to do. The worst part was that he wanted it. Was this somehow considered bestiality? He just couldn't see it as that. The man could read, could understand him... Had the same lower parts as he did... 

Will squirmed and bucked as he felt Hannibal rutting against him. He needed to get control of the situation. He didn't think he could act like Hannibal was just a dog or something like Alana but he could at least establish boundaries. 

"Hannibal! What do you- What are you doing? Don't just- you can't just attack me. Get off. Now." He huffed out weakly. It didn't come out exactly as he would have liked. Hannibal just growled in his ear ferally. "D-do I really have to bring you to a trainer like... like a dog or something?" Will gasped out. Hannibal stopped his rutting and growled again, causing Will to shiver. That was when the last thing Will expected happened. He spoke. 

"Master... You want this." Hannibal spoke in a soft gravely unused voice. It was deep, accented thickly, and soothing, concernedly so. Will jerked in surprise, turning his head to look at the creature, mouth opening wide in near fright. 

"Hannibal- You can speak?" He said, voice cracking a little as he shook. Hannibal still held him firmly against the table, one arm wrapped around his waist now. 

"Does it matter?" Hannibal asked, his breath hot against the skin of his neck. He shuddered again. 

"Y-yes, Hannibal, it matters! Why didn't you speak until now?" Will asked quickly. Hannibal nuzzled his face against his neck, sighing. He flicked his tongue out against Will's flesh before taking in his scent. Then he responded. 

"I could not. I have not spoken in... many years." Hannibal said softly. Will swallowed. 

"Tell me... Is this normal?" Will asked, utterly afraid for his sanity at this point. Although in all honesty he should have been concerned a few weeks ago when he walked into that pet shop. 

"I am not like your... peacoakees." Hannibal said, thinly-veiled disgust in his voice. Will swallowed again as he tried to muster up his next question. 

"Is what we're doing normal?" Will asked, shutting his eyes. Hannibal was gently running his fingers over his bare hips. The creature thought for a long moment. 

"I am guessing... it depends on the situation, Master." Hannibal said. Will had a distinct feeling he was getting short non-descript answers for a reason. 

"Like what? I don't get it. Are other people fucking their 'pets?'" Will said, getting impatient. 

"Some. It depends on the pet. One does not... fuck... their talking pigs." Hannibal said in amusement. Will squirmed again, trying to get out of Hannibal's arms. He held him still and Will panted, feeling aroused despite himself. 

"You mean they fuck the human-like ones?" Will asked and looked behind him again. Hannibal's lips twisted in a thin smile. 

"Some do." He said. Will closed his eyes, trying to get a grip on his reality. He nodded. 

"Hannibal... can you get off of me now?" He asked, his voice small. Hannibal growled softly in his ear. 

"Not yet, master. I need to attend to you." Will shivered and moaned out when Hannibal shoved his jeans down the rest of the way. Before Will could say any more one of Hannibal's large hands was stroking his cock while the larger male rocked his hips against Will's backside. Will panted out, trying to control his reaction but he had never had much experience and was finding it very hard. 

"You don't-... Need- to attend me..." Will said with effort, trying not to whimper with his need and pleasure. "Just- l-let go of my wrists." Will tugged but Hannibal's grip was iron-solid. 

"It is my duty, Master. I know your true desires. Just succumb." Will cried out as the friction and pleasure became too much and he was desperately trying to hold back his completion. Hannibal thumbed his slit and Will shuddered, moaning. 

"Please-Hannibal-" Will panted out, squirming. He heard Hannibal's voice again, tantalizing in his ear. 

"Come, Master." He murmured. And Will did. He couldn't hold back anymore. Hannibal's touches on his starved body were too much for him to handle. The pleasure was electrifying, running through his entire body. He cried out as he released into the larger male's hand before slumping against the table in defeat, panting as he tried to catch his breath. 

After a long few moments Will turned his head, his cheek against the cool wood, to look at Hannibal. The creature was licking his hand of Will's release in long languid strokes, his eyes half-lidded as if he were tasting the most incredible gelato anyone had ever eaten. Will blinked at him, his cheeks red, feeling on fire. He couldn't bring himself to say anything when Hannibal lifted him in his arms and proceeded out of the kitchen and into the living room. He laid Will on the couch, kneeling beside him, eyes intense, as if waiting. Will swallowed, trying to think what to ask first. 

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Will asked. "You could leave... do anything." Hannibal cocked his head to the side. 

"I would stay with you. If I could do anything." Hannibal stated. Will furrowed his eyebrows. He knew he wasn't talking to an entirely human creature but the way Hannibal responded was infuriating and he knew the creature had deeper thoughts than that of a dog for a master as he was portraying. 

"Why are you doing this, though?" He asked again. Hannibal licked his lips before responding. 

"I know what you desire. I know what I desire. We mate because we desire it." Hannibal said as if it were simple. Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"But-why. Me?" Will asked, enunciating it in irritation. Hannibal narrowed his eyes at that. 

"Master." He warned. Will blinked, interested. It wasn't as if a normal pet would warn their master to behave. He wondered what Hannibal's idea of their relationship involved. He personally had no idea. "You see me as equal. You took me from the mage." He explained, tilting Will's head up slightly, his red eyes staring into Will's blue. Will shivered. Will wanted to ask so many things but he knew this creature would not give up information so easily. "All will be answered... eventually." Hannibal said, as if reading his mind. 

-

Will had no idea what he was supposed to do to bring Hannibal to Alana's dinner party. Whatever had happened to make the world a stranger place than before he had entered the pet shop, he needed to learn what the new rules were. He scanned the internet and pulled up some basic information saying all pets must be caged or collared and all pets outside of the home must be leashed or caged. The idea of putting Hannibal on a leash made Will feel horrible. The creature was wild and not meant to be anyone's property. 

Will also tried to look up Hannibal's species. He found nothing even remotely close. He saw creatures he had definitely never seen before and were just outright bizarre but no antlered, meat-eating, befanged men. 

Hannibal was looking over his shoulder as he searched the internet. He could practically feel the creature's amusement emanating from him. 

"How did you end up in that pet shop?" Will asked. He heard Hannibal's cool, low voice next to his ear.

"I was sold. A debt to be paid." Hannibal said softly. Will blinked and looked behind him only to see an empty room so soon after feeling the other male's breath on his neck. He shivered and called out. 

"Hannibal?!" He was frightened. Could the creature move that fast? So quiet? 

"Yes, Master." He heard Hannibal's accented voice again, just behind him opposite of where he was looking and turned again. An empty room. Will's heart was beating fast. 

"H-Hannibal?" He whispered in fear. He slowly turned around when he heard footsteps and screamed. It wasn't his pleasantly handsome antlered-man but a beast! The beast he had once seen in only an instant before. The creature with skin made of shadows, tall, horned, skeletal. "Hannibal!" Will screamed in terror, standing and throwing his chair over in the process. He backed up only to stumble over the chair he had just toppled, falling onto his back as the creature moved forward. It's long claws were reaching towards him, a nightmare. Will closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to make it go away. He whimpered when he felt a clawed hand slide into his curls and cup his head. 

When he opened his eyes the creature was gone and his handsome antlered man was left in it's stead. Will knew it was no vision now. This was Hannibal's true form; the creature of death made of shadows and darkness.

"Hannibal... You... why did you do that?" He asked weakly. Hannibal stared at him in indifference though will saw a glimmer of amusement in those lightless eyes. 

"Will you still love me... if I am hideous?" Hannibal asked, tipping his head to the side. Will blinked up at him. "I am not an easy pet to keep." Will's heart was still hammering and he was still trying to catch his breath. It had been jarring, the trick Hannibal had played. But Will saw it as a test. Hannibal wanted to know if Will could handle it. 

"Yes." Will said softly. He had no idea why he said it. Did he love this creature? Could he accept this darkness he had allowed to permeate his life? Will needed an answer himself. 

He leant back on his elbows and lifted his head. Hannibal was kneeling above him, leaning over his form. So Will closed his eyes, letting his lips part and waited until he felt the creature's lips on his own, now cold and hard. They kissed him gently, though, despite the cold. Will kissed back, unfolding for his darkness. When the lips pulled away from his own Will opened his eyes with full expectation of what he would see. 

The dark creature leaned over him now, its dull black eyes staring into his own. He stared back, unblinking, and let it move to kneel between his legs, to pull him into it's arms and feel it's claws on his back. They kissed again and Will moaned, letting the creature do it's bidding, to take him as it willed. 

When he opened his eyes again the dark creature was gone and Hannibal was looking down at him with his burgundy eyes, the corners of his lips curled in a smile. Will furrowed his brows at him.

"Are you my pet or am I yours?" Will asked. Hannibal didn't answer. He leaned down to run his tongue over Will's neck, tasting his skin now salty with sweat. 

-

Will decided he couldn't possibly bring Hannibal to Alana's party in the undersized clothes that were obviously his own that he had been giving him so he went out and found what he figured suited him best, finding a red sweater and slacks. The internet was somewhat vague on dressing pets but Will was horrified of the idea of just bringing a fully naked man with him to someone's house. When he had looked on the internet it seemed some people clothed their human-like pets and some didn't depending on their species. They also clothed non-human-like pets. It was all very confusing. Will decided he didn't care one way or another if it was weird in whatever place he was now residing in if he clothed his pet or not. 

When Will arrived home he was greeted with a swift hug while Hannibal took in his scent at his neck. Will felt he could do nothing but let him as it had been going on this way since he had let Hannibal from his cage. It made Will uncomfortable but also intensely warm and somewhat dizzy. 

"I-I got you some new clothes that will fit you better." Will said awkwardly as he tried to worm his way out of the embrace after a long period of Hannibal not moving. 

"Thank you, master." Hannibal said in that low sultry voice he spoke in. Will shivered. "Why...?" Hannibal suddenly asked. 

"We're going to Alana's party tonight." Will said. Hannibal released him and looked down into his eyes. The large male was clad in only some plaid pajama pants. 

"I don't need clothes... but I will wear them if it would please you." Hannibal said, tipping his head to the side. Will just nodded and handed him the bag. Hannibal's red eyes looked at it inquisitively, holding it up as if it were a strange object he had never seen before. He also seemed highly amused which made Will bristle a little. He had no idea how he was supposed to think this man was his pet. 

"Can you just put it on?" Will asked, slightly irritated before striding off to prepare Hannibal's snack. He usually prepared him a snack when he got home and a meal at the same time as he had Dinner. His snack was a few patties of ground pork which he set on a plate and brought to the table. 

Hannibal came in very quickly as soon as he heard the "clink" of the dish being set on the table. He was now clothed in the slacks and red sweater and looked very much like a regular human being with only a few minor differences of course. He brought the shoes in with him, wearing only the socks and put them on the floor beside him before he began to eat. Will was a little flabbergasted by how good he looked all spruced up. The male had even delicately brushed his hair to the side making him look curiously much different than when his hair was half-hazardly hanging in his eyes; the difference between a man and a beast. 

"Are you going to put the shoes on?" Will asked. Hannibal looked up from taking a bite and seemed to think for a moment. 

"I am unsure of how you dress in it. I did not watch you." Hannibal said in the short way he generally talked. Will blinked in surprise. As usual he forgot that Hannibal was a creature who did not generally wear clothing, especially not shoes. He moved forward to pick up the shoes and looked at Hannibal for a moment before blushing despite himself. 

"Do you... want me to put them on for you?" Will asked. Hannibal again looked amused, just the glimmer in his eye giving it away. He nodded and stopped eating to turn in his chair to face Will. Will only blushed more, feeling the situation entirely strange. He knelt down to Hannibal and took up a shoe and Hannibal's foot, carefully placing it in the shoe, then doing the same with the other. He looked at Hannibal who was watching him curiously, a small smile curling his lips. Will sighed and began tying the laces on the shoes, beginning to smile to himself at the situation; tying a older man's shoes. 

"You do that beautifully." Hannibal said. Will looked up at him and laughed, raising an eyebrow. 

"What? Tie shoes?" Will asked incredulously. Hannibal nodded. 

"There seems a kind of art to it. I think I have grasped the way in which it is done now." Hannibal said. "Thank you, Master." 

"You... You don't have to keep calling me master..." Will said. Hannibal went back to finishing his snack. 

"But I like to, Master." He said with a smile. Will blushed. 

"But- It makes me feel like some sort of... BDSM freak." Will said, furrowing his eyebrows. Hannibal only looked at him with raised eyebrows until eventually Will sighed. "Fine... But do you say that because you're a pet or... did that Verger man tell you to?" Will asked. Hannibal shook his head. "Well, where did you live before?" Will asked. 

"A palace." Hannibal said as he took small bites of his meal, savoring it. Will's eyebrows rose at that. 

"What about before that?" Will asked. Hannibal looked up for a moment, eyes glazed a little. 

"A forest... perhaps." He said. Will blinked, unsure of how to take that. He imagined Hannibal in his shadowed hulking black figure walking through a dark forest. It seemed right. Though the palace did not. 

"Were you born there? What do you mean? How did you end up in the palace?" Will asked, exasperated by Hannibal's short sentences. Hannibal seemed to now be staring out the window, thinking. Will waited but it seemed the creature was quite done talking. Will sighed and looked at the other bag he had brought home containing a leash. It was leather and black to match the black collar Hannibal wore. He felt it would be the least demeaning. All the dog leashes he currently owned were covered in bone patterns, flower patterns, or fire hydrant patterns, all depending on the dog. He couldn't see Hannibal in one of those though it made him laugh a little thinking of it. 

He pulled out the leash and looked at it then at Hannibal, feeling strangely. 

"Do I really have to leash you...?" Will asked. Hannibal looked at him again, his eyes looking distant and inhuman for a moment. Whenever he looked that way it made Will shiver. Will figured it was because it was the true beast within that he was seeing instead of what appeared to be a stately gentleman that just happened to have antlers. After a moment Hannibal focused on Will and the feral predator look went away. 

"Yes. From what I remember I have always had a leash when accompanied by my master anywhere." Hannibal explained. Will sighed and leaned forward before stopping and blushing just short of him. 

"C-can I...?" He asked hesitantly. Hannibal gave him a curt nod and Will moved to hook the leash to his collar, chewing his lip. "This is so bizarre..." He muttered. Hannibal looked amused, his red eyes glinting. "I guess we should go to Alana's party... I have no idea how I got pulled into this... She always manages to make me go out..." He said with a roll of his eyes.

He led Hannibal out to the car and Hannibal looked at it with a raised eyebrow while Will waited for him to enter. Hannibal turned to look at Will after a moment, expectantly. 

"I assume it is some sort of carriage...?" Hannibal said. Will blinked at him and leaned forward, opening the door for him with a sigh. 

"Just... yeah... get in." He said. Hannibal bent to look at the inside before slowly moving to sit in the passenger-side seat. He had to bend forward quite a ways to allow for his horns and Will furrowed his eyebrows. "Damn... uh... oh! I never thought I'd use this-" Will said and closed the door, running around to the driver side before opening the sky light. Hannibal carefully looked upwards before maneuvering his antlers into the space, a smile on his face. Will laughed once Hannibal was situated enough. "Well, guess that has a use now... How do you not know about cars? How did you get here?" Will asked in confusion. Hannibal was looking around curiously in his regal lion-like attitude, eyes lidded. 

"There were only carriages at the palace." Hannibal replied. Will just sighed and nodded before putting the car in gear and moving off the driveway and down the dirt road from his house. only after a few moments did he realize Hannibal was breathing heavily. He turned his head to look for a moment to see the man clutching the handle on the door with both hands, eyes wide and flitting around, jaw clenched tight. "Hannibal? Are you alright?" Will asked. Hannibal didn't respond but suddenly reached up to the sky light and started trying to pull himself out through it. Will yelled is surprise and stopped the car abruptly with a screech before grabbing one of Hannibal's arms to stop him.

"Hannibal! What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled. Hannibal stopped and looked at Will, his red eyes still wide in alarm. 

"IT'S MOVING... and... and BUZZING." He said rather loudly. Will raised an eyebrow. It was completely unlike the antlered man to be alarmed to this degree but it somewhat reminded him of the way his dog, Carly, behaved during car rides. 

"It's a car, Hannibal. Like you said; a carriage." Will explained slowly. Hannibal shook his head. 

"It is moving on ITS OWN." He said. Will nodded. 

"Yes... It has an engine. I control it, Hannibal." Will said. Hannibal stared at him like he was insane. "Hannibal, where the hell did you come from?!" Will said in exasperation. Hannibal growled at him, eyes narrowed, and Will stopped. It was unnerving having this creature growling at him when he was sure he knew what he was capable of. He was not a hamster by any means and even a hamster can bite. Will chewed on his lip for a moment. 

"You can't tell me where you're from?" He asked gently. Hannibal glared at him and Will had no choice but to give up on that matter. Perhaps it was just too many personal questions for one night.

"Alright. I'm sorry. Hannibal, Don't worry, this car is perfectly safe. It doesn't need horses. It has an electronic engine. Can you let me buckle your seat belt for you?" Will asked. Hannibal stared at him for a few moments, looking reluctant before sliding back down into his seat. Will leaned forward and grabbed the seat belt he had forgotten about and buckled Hannibal in. The creature looked down at it in annoyance. "Can I start the car again?" Will asked. Hannibal slowly nodded and Will proceeded to drive down the rest of the road to the main road. 

The rest of the drive to Alana's house Hannibal's breathing was loud but mainly steady though he held tight to the handle of the door and whenever Will took a turn he breathed out a stream of words in another language Will didn't understand but was sure they were something akin to curse-words. Will couldn't help but laugh when they finally arrived and Hannibal let out a large sigh of relief before quickly launching himself out of the door and onto the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who kudo-ed and commented! It means a lot! Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll put some more out soon. Some weird hi-jinx will continue on at Alana's house of course. Kudos and Comments are super appreciated especially since I'm kinda writers-blocky-y.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kept getting notes from people saying they wanted me to continue despite this being really strange... I have no idea why you all like it but thanks. I felt bad... So I put in some effort and here it is. I hope it's still good.

"Well, I'm glad you survived the trip." Will said in amusement. Hannibal was actually looking undignified, on all fours on the grass looking ready to either murder or vomit. The creature had an ability of always seeming so put-together, more dignified than Will could certainly hope to seem. It was nice seeing a change in the male. 

After a few moments Hannibal managed to pull himself together and stand. He gave Will a straight-lipped look that the other man took for annoyance and Will sighed. 

"I'm sorry, Hannibal. I can see how that could be frightening." Will said, trying to validate Hannibal's feelings in an effort to soothe the creature who could very-well bite his nose off. Hannibal only turned away from him, chin held high. Will felt this was going to be a very long night. 

Will was trying to decide on how he was going to proceed with his rather tricky pet when the door to Alana's large brick house opened and Alana peeked her head out. 

"I thought I heard someone pull up! Come on in, Will." She said with one of her bright smiles. Will couldn't help but smile back. He always had a soft spot for her smiles. The woman was radiant. As Will smiled back he heard a low rumbling noise that was obviously coming from Hannibal. Will turned to realize the creature was at his back, standing behind him and growling possessively in the direction of Alana. Will blinked a few times before scowling. 

"Hannibal, what?" He said in annoyance. Hannibal just continued growling, that same murderous glint in his eyes. "Hannibal, do I seriously have to remind you of your manners?" Will asked. Hannibal stopped at that and gave him a look before stepping back as if offended by the idea that he was somehow being rude. Will proceeded to the door, Hannibal behind him and accepted a hug from Alana, something he usually wouldn't from anyone but her. Again, he heard a small growl but ignored it. 

"Hannibal is still acting up? Or is he just grouchy today?" Alana asked with a smile. Will couldn't help but smirk a little at the indignant face Hannibal made before crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Well, he has his good moments and his bad moments. I can handle him." Will said. 

"It's so cute how you have him all dressed up!" Alana said. Will blinked at that and looked to Hannibal. 

"Do other people not dress their humanoid pets...?" Will asked in confusion. Alana just laughed at that as if it were a strange joke. Will took off his shoes and looked at Hannibal who stood looking somewhat vacant like he had when Will had first seen him at the pet shop. "Hannibal, Take off your shoes." Will reminded him. Hannibal just tipped his head to the side and Alana laughed again. 

"He can do that?" She asked. Will blinked at her. 

"Well, yes...Well, he hasn't worn shoes before but..." Will said, knowing Hannibal was capable of taking the shoes off. The creature seemed to be playing dumb, eyes staring off in the direction of the kitchen, though Will detected a slight smirk that was only a glimmer in the antlered man's red eyes. He sighed. "He's being difficult again..." Will muttered and leaned down to unlace his shoes before forcefully grabbing a hold of Hannibal's leg and pulling his foot out of it. It was completely ridiculous, especially since the male was a good amount larger than him and Will could feel his face turning red as he did it but if Hannibal was going to be difficult then he would be as well. He worked on the other shoe but was having trouble making Hannibal pull his foot out. Will lost his temper. 

"Is this seriously still about the car ride or is this because you're jealous of Alana? Hannibal, take your damn shoe off!" He snapped, standing to try and look Hannibal in the eyes but he was having none of it. The creature just tipped his head to the side, looking far off, and huffed out like a horse might before he slowly removed his foot from the open shoe. Will huffed as well and looked at Alana. 

"Sorry." He said. Alana just looked amused and shrugged. 

"I still have the name of that trainer, but I doubt she can train him to put on shoes..." She said with a laugh. Will raised an eyebrow. 

"He can do as much as anyone else. He even speaks. I'd feel strange about sending him to a trainer. If he needs a trainer then I definitely need one." Will said. Alana raised an eyebrow at him. 

"He speaks?" She said in utter disbelief before she thought for a moment and it seemed to dawn on her. "Oh, you mean like a toater hog or a parrot?" She asked. Will blinked at her. 

"What's a toater hog?" Will asked. Alana laughed again. 

"Haven't you seen them before? I see people walking theirs around all the time." She said. "They're just pigs that can speak like a parrot, basically." Will remembered the one that had been swearing in the strange pet shop and he nodded. Apparently Hannibal was not supposed to speak. He looked at Hannibal as Alana showed them down the hall. Hannibal just shook his head minutely. It seemed Hannibal didn't want to speak around these people. Will was concerned. Was he insane? Was Hannibal not actually speaking and it was all in his head? Will had to push the thought away. The entire situation in of itself was insane. What was the matter with an antlered man speaking let alone an antlered man with red eyes and fangs anyway?

Alana showed them into her large living room where several people and their pets were gathered. Jack, his boss, was unexpectedly there with what Will could only describe as a primordial dwarf covered head to toe in white fur with large round black eyes. Another one of his coworkers, Beverly, was sitting on the couch with a head-sized black fur ball that seemed to be making a popping noise every five seconds and inflating. There was an elegant blonde woman in a corner chair with a tall seemingly human woman on a leash, however there were a few details that made it obvious the leashed and collared woman was supposed to be a pet. Her eyes were much larger than normal and a glossy blue that covered what would have been the whites while her human ears were missing and instead replaced by bright orange canine ones. Just below her waist her pale skin switched to a bright orange fur, her legs reminding him of what one might see in a werewolf movie. She was also completely naked which made Will turn pink and look away. Last, a man a bit younger than himself he hadn't met was sitting on the couch next to Beverly with what appeared to be a salmon-colored fruit bat eating a mango. 

Will looked around, mildly uncomfortable and amused at the same time. He couldn't help but snort when he watched Jack's miniature yeti run around the room yelling before slamming into a wall. Will recalled making similar noises as a child when pretending to be a Velociraptor. 

"Will!" Jack said in his booming voice. "It's nice to see you out and about!" Will winced. He hated when Jack made him seem like some sort of damaged recluse. Honestly, he knew he was but Jack didn't have to make it out that way.

"Well, Alana wanted Hannibal and her pet to meet so..." Will said, gesturing to the creature as he entered the room behind him. Jack's eyes widened as he took in the sight. 

"Well, I don't think I've seen anything like that before. And you dressed it and everything." Jack said , again, like he thought it was strange Hannibal was clothed. "Where did you get such an interesting creature?" Jack asked. 

As Will explained Hannibal's origins the creature stared around the room before looking intently upon the younger man at the couch. Will didn't realize Hannibal had moved until he saw the creature on his knees in front of the man having his antlers stroked affectionately. Will furrowed his eyebrows in irritation suddenly. He didn't know why it irritated him but Hannibal had his eyes mostly closed and was purring under the other man's touch. 

"I-uh-I don't think we've really met..." Will said awkwardly to the man, unable to stay silent for some reason. The younger male's face erupted in a large pleasant smile and he stood to shake Will's hand. 

"Anthony Dimmond. Pleasure to meet you. Your pet is lovely. What's his name?" He asked in a kind English accent. Will struggled to smile. Social situations were not his forte and he tried to remember why he had decided to come. 

"Hannibal. What kind of animal is yours?" Will asked. Hannibal was now sniffing experimentally at the bat though Will felt it was in a way as if trying to decide if the creature was worth eating. 

"Oh, she's a Carentoo. Not exceptional or anything but I think they're adorable. Her name's Lacey." He said. Just then there was a large squawking noise followed by Alana coming back into the room leading her Peacoakee in. It looked similar to the one Will remembered from the shop: Half the size of a normal woman and covered in green feathers with a tiny beak for a mouth. 

"Sorry, Annabelle's getting testy. For some reason she doesn't want to come in..." Alana said as she struggled to get the shrieking bird woman into the room. Will winced at the noise and looked to Hannibal who licked his lips as he watched the creature be brought into the room. Will could see the Peacoakee was disturbed specifically by the antlered man but had no idea what to do about it so pretended not to notice it. 

He was starting to wonder if the place he had gotten Hannibal from was normal at all. Maybe Hannibal was from some other dimension like he assumed he himself was though Will was from the normal one where people didn't have weird pets and maybe Hannibal was from some incredible monster dimension. How he got here to begin with was confusing and must have been linked to that pet shop. 

"Where did you all get your... pets from? I'm curious." Will said, looking at Alana. He was deciding more and more that he needed to figure out what the hell had happened. Alana raised her brows. 

"Well, Annabelle is from a breeder in northern Iowa." She said, looking at her pet who seemed to calm down but was now just turned away from Hannibal as if trying to ignore him in hopes he would go away. 

"Bella and I got Percy from 'Perfect Pet Palace" at the Arlington mall." Jack said, referring to the strange furry toddler. Will was looking at this all through the eyes he normally used for detective work. The blonde woman stood gracefully and extended a hand. She seemed almost pompous and Will wasn't sure he liked her. He took her hand and shook it, knowing it was what he was supposed to do and if he had to be here he should probably make an effort to be semi-normal. 

"Hello, I'm Bedelia Du Maurier." She introduced herself. Her voice was as smooth and low as he expected it to be from a woman so perfectly dressed. Not a single golden hair was out of place on her head. 

"Uh, Will Graham." He said awkwardly. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Will Graham." She said. Will nodded, furrowing his brows. 

"So, uh, where did you get your pet?" He asked. 

"Kali is from a breeder in New York." She explained. "Why is it you ask?" Will blinked at her. 

"I got Hannibal at a place called 'Verger's Pet Emporium.' Have you heard of it?" He asked tentatively. She blinked at him and tipped her head very slightly. 

"No, I'm not sure I have." She said. 

"Is that around here, Will?" Alana asked. Will felt like he was being analyzed by the blonde woman and could feel it acutely as if she were staring right through him. Will nodded to Alana, trying to ignore Bedelia Du Maurier for now. 

"It was at the Annondale mall." Will explained. She nodded, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Hm. It must be a new shop." She said before dismissing the subject completely and asked the dark-haired man with the pink bat about how his writing was doing. 

Will noticed Hannibal was staring at him and he looked back at the man, narrowing his eyes. Did he know something? The creature was currently still knelt beside the couch near the man, Anthony, who was absently stroking his ash-blond hair. Will thought it odd Hannibal allowed it. It seemed undignified for him and he had no promise of a treat. 

"So Will, how is the mushroom case going?" Jack suddenly asked. Will sighed under his breath. Of course the man wanted to talk about work outside of it. He wondered why the man even had a pet if all he did was think about murder investigations. The corpses may as well be his pets. Will boredly went on about how he had some thoughts over the weekend on it as he went to sit down next to Alana, the person he felt most comfortable by in the room. 

Alana gently touched his shoulder as he sat down and Will caught a flash of light in Hannibal's eyes; just barely narrowed in his direction before looking away. Will raised an eyebrow as Hannibal seemed to nuzzle into the hand scratching his head. Was Hannibal jealous? Was that what he was doing? Trying to make HIM jealous in retaliation?

Before he knew it Alana was telling them dinner was served and she escorted them into the dining room while they left the pets in the parlor. Will sat down at a immaculately crafted table filled with gourmet dishes. Obviously Alana had had some catering for help. Will's mouth watered. At least if he couldn't enjoy the party itself he could enjoy the food. They all passed plates around, Will taking onto his plate some gorgeous-looking turkey breast covered in a cranberry sauce of sorts as well as some more worldly dishes. 

Will's glass had already been filled with whisky as though Alana was positive he would be here and knew he would be in need of his favorite drink. Will sipped it, savoring the flavor. It was a very good brand. He had no idea what it was. He wasn't nearly as sophisticated as everyone else at the party and generally picked up cheap whiskey at the store. He could certainly enjoy this, though. 

Everyone was talking about general topics focused around work about half-way through the meal when there was a loud tittering noise coming from the parlor. Beverly immediately stood and went to the door separating the rooms. 

"Jessica?" She called as she hurried in. Will guessed the tittering noise was a sound of distress from her black puff-ball creature. When she entered the room they heard a gasp and a "Oh my god..." from the woman. All of them got up to see what was the matter. 

When Will entered the room he felt his stomach do a flip at the chaos that had clearly unfolded completely without their notice. The room was covered in feathers and a lamp was tipped over. All the pets except Hannibal were crowded in a corner together except for Hannibal and Annabelle. Hannibal was in the middle of the room sticky with blood and green feathers and seemed to be in the middle of swallowing down the last of Alana's Peacoakee like a boa constrictor, his mouth open impossibly wide to accommodate for the size of his pray in a horrifying nightmare display. Only her bird-like feet were sticking out of Hannibal's mouth but quickly disappeared down his esophagus. Hannibal swallowed before licking his lips, looking as if he had simply finished a dinner after seeing an Opera. The odd part was the mass of the creature seemed no different, as if he hadn't just eaten a creature half his size at all. 

Will stood in shock, mouth open and eyes wide in a comical mask. His pet sat back on his knees and looked at his master before tipping his head incrementally to the side as if confused by his reaction. 

"H-Hannibal?" He croaked. Alana came into the room and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands upon seeing the feathers and blood that were just about everywhere. 

"Annabelle?!" She whispered. Will took action without thinking and grabbed Hannibal's hand, yanking him up to his feet. 

"I-I'm so sorry Alana- I-I'll get you a new one-and send me the cleaning bill-whatever you want- Sorry!" He said in almost as much hysterics as Alana was before hurrying out of the house, dragging Hannibal behind him and slamming the door. 

-

"What is wrong with you, Hannibal? Why would you do that? That was Alana's PET. Alana is my friend!" Will had been ranting and yelling for the entire ride home and now they were back in his own living room. Hannibal was sitting on the couch and he hadn't uttered a single word since they had arrived at Alana's house. He was sitting elegantly on the sofa, not a single look of regret on his face. Once they got home Will made him take off the bloodied be-feathered clothes and he was sitting in a pair of underwear, no less dignified than before. He even had his legs crossed. He licked his lips as if remembering the flavor of the bird. 

"The bird was a singular object of evil bent on the destruction of your female... friend. I had only one option but to destroy it by any means possible." Hannibal said rather blankly. Will blinked at him in utter disbelief. 

"You are so full of bullshit, Hannibal! You just wanted to eat it and couldn't control yourself! Can you at least have a little respect for me if not for Alana?" Will saw the glint of amusement in the creature's eyes and he huffed. "You did it because you were jealous. You were jealous the entire evening! First you tried to make ME jealous and when that didn't work you went to being even more childish and made a scene to get attention." Will accused. He was pacing as if he were the animal and not instead whatever the creature in front of him was. He was flabbergasted as Hannibal simply turned and lounged back regally on the couch, looking away from him as if he were some sort of spoiled prince. 

"If that is how you wish to see it, Master. I am simply an animal looking to sate his ravenous hunger." Hannibal said, nose upturned. Will's mouth dropped open. 

"Is that so? And how far does your hunger stretch, Hannibal? You want everything and you TAKE it. You took me, you took that bird and you're consciously manipulating me. Hardly the work of an animal but if you want to be treated like one I can lock you up in the damned cage for the night and I can get some sleep without you laying on top of me like some large possessive bear." Will snarled. Hannibal looked to Will again, eyes dark and angry. 

"Am I to be your pet when you take Alana into your home?" Hannibal asked, his pointed teeth showing with the curl of a snarl to his lip. Will snorted and shook his head. 

"Like that could ever happen, Hannibal. I haven't had a date in years and Alana thinks of me as her ill-in-the-head pity-friend." Will said bitterly. Hannibal tipped his head to the side. 

"So you admit you targeted her as your mate?" The antlered man asked, the same underlying beastly look on his face. Will was furious. How and why had he gotten into this situation?

"Tell me right now, Hannibal, where are we and what are you, and what is going on? I'm sick of your refusal to answer." Will said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"You will have to be more specific, Master." Hannibal sniffed, looking away. Will's eyes widened and he held up his hands. 

"Fine! I give up! Don't come into my room tonight." Will warned before heading upstairs, stomping his way to his room before slamming the door. He felt just as childish as the nightmare creature was acting. 

-

Will woke up in the middle of the night after sleeping fitfully. His throat was dry and he was parched so he went to retrieve some water from the kitchen, however, upon opening the door he found a curled figure on the ground just outside his room. Hannibal was curled up by his door, sleeping on the floor like an oversized antlered cat. 

Will's anger for him dissipated almost instantly. Hannibal missed him... and maybe he had mostly been trying to sate his hunger by eating that bird. The creature wasn't of the world he had originally resided in nor in this one and he had no idea how or what he needed to survive. That was at least part of the reason he had done it and was giving the truth in some way. It made sense why he was jealous. Will had always had a bit of interest in Alana and Hannibal wanted him for himself. 

Will crouched down and touched Hannibal's hair, stroking it back. Hannibal's red eyes opened instantly and he looked up to the human with furrowed brows. 

"Master..." He murmured in his thick accent before sitting up, blinking away sleep. "I apologize for causing you distress. Perhaps I overreacted." Will blinked at him, not expecting him to be sorry for his actions, or at least apologize for them. Overreacting was an understatement... but he understood. He nodded. After a moment he looked down and swallowed. He didn't know why he was so soft to this insane creature. 

"You can... you can get into bed. I'm just gonna go fetch some water." He said. Hannibal's eyebrows rose and his red eyes glinted, looking pleased. He stood and entered the room before laying down on the bed and letting out a small moan of satisfaction. Will sighed and shook his head in wonder at himself and the creature before heading downstairs for his water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol thanks so much everyone for reading and commenting. It's really so lovely of you all and I was very surprised you cared. I please ask if you do comment that it be nice. I don't really do well with criticism but comments do help me write because I do get inspired by them. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

When Will came back upstairs he realized Hannibal was still incredibly dirty and he had forgotten about it from being so furious with him earlier. And he was sitting on his sheets... Will grimaced and gestured him forward, walking towards the bathroom. 

"You need a shower." He said, walking into the room and turning it on, letting the water heat up. Hannibal followed him in curiously. He still had blood all over him and feathers were stuck in the sticky mess. Will made another face. Hannibal was just wearing his boxers from earlier but despite taking off the blood-stained clothes he was still in desperate need of a wash. The younger man looked away for a moment and gestured at him. 

"Take those off." He said quietly. Hannibal raised his eyebrows but stripped the boxers off, regardless. Will had seen him like this many times in the past month but he was still shy of it. He kept his eyes off of him and checked the water in the shower, feeling that it was warm as the droplets hit his fingers. He pulled back and sighed, pulling off his tee shirt he slept in, feeling Hannibal's eyes rake him, then his own boxers, feeling his face heat up. Will wondered why it was that he was still shy of this when they had already had sex? 

Will reached out and grabbed Hannibal's arm, leading him into the large tiled shower, trying not to think too hard about the close-quarters and being naked simultaneously with the strange creature who wasn't shy about his urges. Will guided Hannibal under the spray of water, watching with interest as his hair got wet and hung in his eyes. His pet's red eyes were watching him intensely, calculating his every move. Will reached for a shampoo bottle and squirted the contents into his palm before reaching to lather Hannibal's hair. The older male furrowed his brows but allowed it, reaching out to touch Will's hip. Will stopped for a minute, swallowing, anxious, then continued, ignoring it. 

"Master..." Hannibal whispered. Will shook his head. 

"Will." He corrected. He didn't think he could stand being called that any longer. Especially after what they'd done together. Hannibal seemed to be thinking it over. He sighed. "Hannibal, we're equals. You told me I treated you as an equal so act like it. It's not like you don't push me around as it is. Pets don't do that." Will explained, lathering Hannibal's hair around the horns, making a face as the shampoo suds turned red from the grime. Hannibal took his upper lip into his mouth before licking his lips in a much too-suggestive manner. Will wondered how he thought Hannibal was still so attractive covered in blood and feathers but again tried not to think much about it. 

"Will..." The larger man said, trying it out in his low tenor. Will nodded, guiding Hannibal's head under the spray more directly, washing the shampoo out with the blood. He grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it with soap before carefully wiping the blood from his face first, relieved to see it come away. He wiped at his ears, then his neck, running it gently over his skin and over the collar, oddly focusing on touching him. It was strange, being so intimate with someone, especially an older male. Hannibal was watching his every movement in those cunning predatorial eyes of his. 

"The mage made it appear." The creature said quite suddenly. Will paused for a moment before trying to stay as neutral as he was before, running the washcloth over his furred chest. 

"Made what appear?" He said quietly, blushing softly as he ran the washcloth over the man's nipple and watched it harden. Hannibal licked his lips again. 

"The pet shop. They cannot go to it. Only you can for it appeared to you only,... Will." Hannibal explained, trying out his name again. His eyes grew lidded as if remembering something and he looked down. "Before the mage there was another mage. He took me from my home land to a different land long ago. Similar to this but not the same. He kept me and I could never leave his presence. I thought I was his. Then the other mage came. The one you saw. He wanted payment for a debt and I was the payment. I tried to kill him. He put me in the cage. That was many years ago as well." Hannibal told him, his voice soft. It was almost as if he was trying to make up his indiscretions to him by finally revealing some information. Will was at least happy to know something about what was happening. He slowly nodded. 

"I would take you back to your home land if I could, Hannibal..." He murmured. Hannibal furrowed his brows incrementally. 

"Only if you came with me, Will." Will blinked at him before looking away. The creature was so unsettling, yet he was drawn to him by something he couldn't describe. 

Will looked down at the other male's chest, realizing he had scrubbed it clean and started scrubbing at his arms. Hannibal seemed increasingly more amused by the minute by the situation. Will finished his arms and became very aware that Hannibal's lower body was all that was left. He turned Hannibal around, scrubbing at his back instead. 

Hannibal tilted his head back, his face in the stream, basking in the water lazily. It was oddly seductive and the man seemed to just radiate sex at any given time. Will furrowed his brows, trying to focus on his task. He slowly scrubbed down his back and tried not to think as he ran the soapy cloth over his firm buttocks, feeling his ears get hot. The larger creature looked behind him, tipping his head slightly, his eyes glinting with mischief. Of course he was pleased. Will chewed on his lip, irritated but aroused. Maybe he could have had Hannibal wash himself but it was almost like Will needed to touch him to see if he was real, and maybe to somehow be in control of at least something. He managed to get past the other male's backside and quickly scrub at his strong thighs and calves before standing. When he turned him back around, Hannibal's eyes betrayed a smile. Will ignored it, running the washcloth over his hips, then sliding it down his lower belly and between his legs, stroking his already hard and heavy erection, then his balls, sure his face was beat red at this point. He didn't really quite understand why he was doing it. At least that was what he told himself. Hannibal took in an audible breath as he stroked him but did nothing besides that, surprising him. Will sighed when he was done, hanging up the cloth when he was satisfied no blood remained. He grabbed the bottle of conditioner and lathered Hannibal's hair again, at this point his pet now preening, eyes closed and chin turned up. Will had to reach just a little bit. 

Once the older male's hair was clean of conditioner Hannibal opened his eyes, now dark and lidded. This creature was too dangerous. It wasn't right for will to be touching and fantasizing about his pet this way...

Will chewed his lip, reaching for the shower knob when Hannibal grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Will blinked and Hannibal wrapped a large hand around his other wrist, bring both above his head and pinning him to the wall. Will's breath caught in his throat. Yet again he didn't think he could move. He didn't really want to. He swallowed, watching as Hannibal's eyes moved over his form hungrily. 

Hannibal moved in, running his tongue over Will's neck in a long stripe, making the younger man shiver. He mouthed at the skin between his neck and shoulder before sucking a large bruise there, causing his lover to squirm. 

"Hannibal..." Will breathed out, unable to say much else. Hannibal made a small barely-audible noise of acknowledgement, holding his wrists with one hand as his other touched his hip, stroking with his thumb. The smaller male made a strange noise when he closed his eyes and felt Hannibal's lips on his nipple and the pressure as he sucked, making it pebble. He shuddered. He had no idea how sensitive he was, panting as he felt his need arise dramatically. It felt strangely intoxicating being at Hannibal's mercy, unable to really change the situation but to take what he had to give. 

He gasped as Hannibal took the other nipple into his mouth, biting just a little. The strange creature's other hand roamed his torso; up his sides, his hips, over his belly, lower... Will moaned when he wrapped a hand around his erection, stroking until Will felt like putty under his ministrations, easily being moved to the floor and onto his back. Will barely knew how he got there. As Hannibal crouched between his legs Will came to his senses, realizing what he was about to do yet again. A thought occurred to him that as his "master" Hannibal thought it was his duty to pleasure him. Was he somehow abusing him? Will suddenly scrambled out from under Hannibal and stumbled out the door of the shower stall, grabbing a towel quickly as he left the room.

Within only a few minutes he found himself out in the woods behind his home, trying to think properly and possibly puzzle out what Hannibal had told him. The man made him too hazy... too ready to take what Hannibal forced on him. He needed time to think! 

As far as what Will could make of it, there were other dimensions and somehow, these mages were able to traverse them. The insane mage that had given Will Hannibal had not only transported Hannibal to a different realm but Will to a different one as well. Hannibal had said the first mage had made him think he was his... his pet? Will assumed so. Will wondered what on earth Hannibal's dimension could possibly look like if he looked like the nightmare creature he was in his black skeletal form. Will swallowed, thinking it over as he wove through trees, making his way to a stream that was nearby. 

At first Hannibal had said that "some people" liked to "mate” with their pets. Had that happened to Hannibal? Had he been forced to mate with his mage master? If Hannibal thought he had to do that was Will somehow unwittingly abusing Hannibal? Will covered his eyes with a hand, groaning. 

After a few more minutes of walking, Will came upon the stream. It was incredibly dark out; the moon only a sliver and waning. He walked along the river listening to the trickling over the rocks. 

It occurred to Will that the people he currently had been talking to were not the people he really knew but more of some sort of copy. It disturbed him to think that the Alana in this reality was not the Alana he originally knew. Will closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, listening to the stream. The stream was one of the places he could almost meditate and feel most like himself. The water wasn't rushing but lazily sliding by; a pleasing trickling noise to his ears. That noise was disrupted by the sound of brush being parted. Just the smallest noise but Will heard it. His heart sped up and he hurried into the woods, for some reason quite suddenly afraid of the darkness he was enveloped in. As he walked briskly through the woods he heard more noises; the crack of a twig or the rustle of leaves with no wind. Will hurried faster. He had no idea why this panic arose. He normally felt at home in the woods. He heard the noises getting closer and Will looked behind him, eyes wide with fright before tripping over a long and landing on his stomach on the leaf-covered forest floor. Before Will could properly see what was inevitably coming closer he felt large clawed hands pick him up under his arms before he was hoisted over a shoulder. Will yelled and thrashed before maneuvering to look up and see familiar horns. 

"H-Hannibal!" Will tried to sound more irritated than anything but he sounded spooked. The creature's much larger form carried him with ease through the forest. "Hannibal, what are you doing? Why did you change forms again? Are you trying to scare me?" Will asked, voice a little high. Hannibal didn't speak, only walked with Will slung over his shoulder like a rag doll. 

"Hannibal, put me down!" Will demanded once he realized the creature was not going to answer. Hannibal stayed silent, making Will feel uneasy. The larger creature continued to tromp through the wilderness but instead of going back towards the house they went deeper into the woods. Will began to struggle more, disturbed by the turn of events. What did Hannibal think he was doing? 

The woods only got darker and darker and the noises of the night were adding to Will's fright. Hannibal didn't let him down despite his struggles and only stopped after a long period of walking. Will tried to look around him to see what was happening. It seemed the creature was pulling back an assemblage of vines hanging over a rock. Will tried to see better as the creature began to tear the vines off, revealing a cave entrance. Eventually there was an opening and Hannibal stepped through with his master. Will was looking around his torso to see. It seemed like they were moving towards a dim light. 

"Hannibal... where are we going?" Will whispered. The creature said nothing and continued through the cave as the light became brighter. Soon Will realized the cave was getting wider as it became brighter and saw that the light was emanating from some sort of moss with flowers on it. The stamens of the flowers emitted the light and the farther they walked the thicker the moss became. Soon they were in an entire room of the cave filled head to toe in the spongy glowing moss. 

Without further ado Hannibal stopped and dropped Will onto the floor, his mate making an undignified yelp as he fell only to be cushioned by the rather soft moss underneath him. Will stared up at him, confused. 

"I knew it would be here..." Hannibal murmured, moving down and over Will, caging him in against the spongy floor. 

"Kn-knew what was here?" Will near-whispered, sitting back on his elbows and staring up into the dark face above him. The creature brought it's hand to Will's face, stroking his cheek with it's sharp claws. Will shivered and closed his eyes. He felt Hannibal's lips on his neck, his tongue run over his skin and Hannibal murmured softly in his ear.

"A pocket dimension... just as it had been here before in the other world... five-hundred years ago." Will opened his eyes and furrowed his brows in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" Hannibal looked him over hungrily, cold eyes running over his body before a long-fingered hand ran up under his thin tee shirt. Will squirmed, trying to stay focused. "The other dimension is just an older time period? or-" Will stopped as the creature took a sharp claw and roughly sliced through the sweatpants he had hastily thrown on. "Hannibal!" Will cried, grabbing at the waistband futilely. Hannibal made a low growling noise in his throat and Will whimpered. "Hannibal-you don't have to do this. You're not my pet... Hell, you can-you can leave if you want. I won't stop you." Will tried to explain even as Hannibal ripped his pants to shreds and off of him. 

"No." Was all the creature responded before ripping his shirt off hastily in much the same way. Will yelped as the fabric was torn away from him, leaving him in already-torn boxers alone. He grabbed Hannibal's hands as he went to rip those from his body as well. Hannibal stared at him, dark eyes boring into his soul. 

"Hannibal- We- We're different species- This is like, bestiality or something, We have to stop." Will tried. Hannibal shook his head.

"No. It is not as simple as that, My Will. I can think and speak just as you can. We must become one. It is a force beyond us now." Will stared at him; this horned creature of darkness in a glowing cave of alien plants. He was in a dream he couldn't awake from. The creature stripped him of his boxers with a quick few rips of his sharp claws before dipping down to the mark he had bitten into his skin weeks ago at his hip. The skin was a dark purple and almost pearlescent. Will had barely noticed. It hadn't hurt since the initial bite. Hannibal now knelt down, sucking at the mark like it was a ritual, his teeth grazing over it as he closed his eyes, savoring. Long sharp claws ran over his thighs, just the barest brush. Will shivered and grabbed hold of the creature's wide shoulders. There was an odd electricity in the air and Will felt light-headed. Why did he feel so strange? What was happening? Hannibal's touches were like hot coals and ice and Will was having difficulty making sense of things. The creature murmured soft things into the air that had no meaning in English and it almost seemed like the glowing flowers in the cave were pulsating. 

"We must continue what we started, Master..." Hannibal murmured, leaning down to run his long tongue over his cock. Will hadn't even realized he was erect and he jerked at the touch, keening when his otherworldly companion sucked his length into his mouth. 

"W-wait-Hannibal-" Will tried to intervene, grabbing at his antlers. Hannibal simply grabbed his wrists in one hand, pinning them over his head with unnatural strength. Will squirmed and panted desperately as Hannibal sucked at him when he was very suddenly flipped over onto his elbows and knees. Will swallowed as he felt Hannibal part his legs and spread his cheeks, feeling the creatures eyes on his most intimate parts. He whimpered again and dropped his head, succumbing to the older male's desires as he felt his wet tongue against his entrance, pressing at the tightly furled muscle. Will gasped and shamefully widened his stance, panting hastily.

"You want my seed..." Hannibal murmured before licking him again, his tongue slowly easing him open. Will whimpered in response and the much larger creature wrapped his hand around his cock and balls before leaning back. "You want it." Hannibal said, almost as if he commanded that he get an answer. Will cried out when he squeezed. 

"Y-Yes!" Will cried out, shivering. He couldn't explain it... he needed it. Desperately. Hannibal purred in response, releasing him before grabbing his hips in a tight grip and spreading him open again, tonguing him aggressively. Will moaned out, closing his eyes only to see the pulse of the glowing flowers behind his eyelids. He felt the creature's tongue press inside him and curl, and thicken, and press deeper until Will was panting and making little sounds of need with each exhale. "P-please, Hannibal!" Hannibal withdrew, licking his lips hungrily. 

"You dwell in darkness. You crave a becoming." Hannibal said as he moved over him. Hannibal's other form was so much larger and it was apparent as he settled over Will's back. He felt the other male's cock pressing against his thigh, larger than the human form's, and he shuddered. 

"Yes..." He whispered. He didn't know why he said it and as soon as he did he forgot it. He heard Hannibal's purr of approval and felt his large hand run down over his stomach, stroking the delicate skin. Then he felt the press of his cock to his hole, thick, thicker than Will thought possible and he whimpered out as the head began to slide in. 

"H-Hannibal-I-I can't! It's too much-" Will panted out. 

"You must." Hannibal whispered in his ear as he pressed deeper. Will cried out at the stretch, shaking as it entered him, almost too much to bare. Will took it in, disbelieving as it pressed inside, opening him wider and wider. 

"Hannibal?!" Will whimpered out, already impossibly full. His lover nuzzled him reassuringly as he pressed deeper inside and whispered in a foreign language. He pulled out only a small amount before pressing back in deeper than before. Will screamed, nearly collapsing on wobbling knees. He did it again and again until his thick cock hit deep, all the way inside and Will was a trembling mess, pre-come dribbling from his cock in a steady stream. It shouldn't have felt good yet Will couldn't stop from keening loudly as his lover began thrusting earnestly inside him. Hannibal's thick cock rubbed over his prostate again and again until Will felt his climax, shaking and screaming. It wouldn't stop. Just as the last time it kept going as his lover's cock pressed deep. 

He felt the creature begin to spurt inside him, warmth filling him, scorching him. Some sort of static energy began to spread, from his belly outward to the tips of his fingers and toes. He felt filled with electricity, or like his blood had suddenly started boiling in his veins, or just going too fast! He didn't understand and it continued to run through him, his heart pounding in his chest. The creature's seed filled him until it was spilling from him and down his thighs, orgasmic torture; Will crying for mercy as it continued until the dizziness in his brain seemed to completely enfold his mind. Then everything went dark.

-

Will awoke to see Hannibal in his human form beside him, eyes closed and resting. He stared for a moment, remembering the odd sensations as he had taken Hannibal inside him in his large demonic form. What had that been? Was it all a strange nervous system malfunction of some sort? He swore he still felt tingling in the tips of his fingers. He reached out to run them over Hannibal's sharp cheek bones. The creature opened his eyes, blinking at Will slowly before running his gaze over him as if looking for something. He reached out with one hand and placed it on the younger male's chest over his heart, closing his eyes as if trying intently to listen. Will lay, perturbed, trying to understand what was happening. Everything was just getting stranger. 

"Hannibal... do I feel strange... for a reason that you know of...?" Will asked carefully. Hannibal furrowed his brows a little and ran a hand over his shoulder and down his bicep, not answering. "You... you said this was a pocket dimension and that it was here five-hundred years ago in the other dimension..." Will said, trying to pry for any information he could get his hands on. 

"I am over six-hundred years old, Master..." Hannibal said, eyes still running over him as if cataloguing information quickly. Will blinked at him, trying to process that. He guessed if a creature like Hannibal existed it made just as much sense that he be nearly immortal. What other things was Hannibal keeping from him? It seemed like he had an endless stream of questions. 

Hannibal reached out to pull him by his waist in against his chest, Will shuddering before pressing his face in against him. His hips were incredibly sore and he felt Hannibal's seed trickling out of his hole. Will groaned pitifully.

"Hannibal, why did you do this...?" He muttered. "I don't know if I can even walk... That wasn't meant to go inside a human form..." Hannibal rolled atop him, staring down into his eyes with his red ones.

"Yes it was." Hannibal said simply enough and kissed at his chest. For the first time, Will realized his antlers were actually completely going through him. He couldn't feel them against him and when he reached to touch his hand went through. He touched Hannibal's head, concerned his hand would go through as well but it was solid. Was that why the antlers never got in the way when they were together? He threaded his hand through Hannibal's silky hair and Hannibal hummed in approval. 

"You are meant as mine. This time I am sure. You take to me well." Hannibal murmured as he continued kissing at Will's chest before taking a nipple in his mouth. Will moaned softly, trying to make sense of things. 

"What- what do you mean?" Will said as he shivered. The older male slid his hand up before pinching his other nipple quite hard, making his younger lover squirm. Hannibal looked up, eyes glinting in amusement but he didn't speak after that. He just suckled at his chest and belly before coming to the mark at Will's hip again. Will wondered...did it look darker? It was almost black. 

Will furrowed his brows and moved to get up, Hannibal moving aside looking amused. Will clumsily rolled onto his knees but as soon as he tried to get up his hips gave up on him entirely and he collapsed back onto the mossy floor with a groan. 

"What the hell... did you do to me...?" Will grumbled in pain. Hannibal chuckled softly before pulling the younger man into his arms and stood. He proceeded to walk them back out of the cave and through the forest. By the time they arrived home the sun was just peaking over the horizon. Hannibal placed him in bed before sliding in beside him and Will fell into a fitful sleep. 

-

Will still felt tingling in his finger tips when he awoke and he wondered what it could possibly be. It had to somehow be the result of what had happened in the cave. He stared at them warily as though they might start shooting sparks. Eventually Will tried to pull himself out of bed with much difficulty, realizing his hips were still incredibly sore. He wobbly got onto his feet and used the wall as support to move towards the bathroom, hoping to run a hot bath but as he passed the mirror he saw something that didn't look right. He stopped in his tracks, holding onto the sink, and as if afraid to see what he was going to find he slowly turned before gasping in surprise, losing his footing. He hastily grabbed onto the first thing in reach; the towel bar, which broke completely off the wall and Will landed in a mess of broken drywall and towels on the floor. 

Will sat in the mess, trying to get his head around what he had just seen. Was he growing... HORNS? Will shakily reached up, fingers tip-toeing across his head until they came upon two hard, jutting growths. His heart skipped in his chest and his eyes grew wide before screaming.

"HANNIBAL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It's been a little bit. I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment but be nice! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to write a chapter for this fic. The next chapter should be the end. Thanks so much for sticking through it!

"Hannibal!" Will screamed. The creature appeared around the corner, looking at Will innocently, as though he weren't to blame for the beginning growth of horns jutting out from under his mop of curly hair. He saw the mess Will had made with the towel rack and came forward, holding out his hand for Will to take and helping him up. The creature seemed enraptured upon closer inspection of the new development, slowly reaching out his fingers to touch the small growths, still covered in a soft fuzz. He barely paid attention to Will's furious accusing eyes. 

"Hannibal, what did you do to me?" He seethed. Hannibal seemed much too distracted to speak, though Will was sure he heard him. Selective hearing. Will growled and grabbed one of Hannibal's own antlers and yanked hard. At this the man finally paid him some attention, eyes narrowed in irritation. "Hannibal. Did you somehow make me grow antlers?" Will snapped. Hannibal studied him for a moment before answering. 

"The mating has taken hold. You are to be remade in my image." He said cryptically. Will gave him a no-nonsense look, gritting his teeth in annoyance. The creature sighed. "You are my mate and you must grow to accommodate me. I attempted to sire your becoming before but it wasn't effective until I was able to take you to a pocket dimension of my own world and copulate in my true form." Will glared. 

"You did this on purpose." It wasn't a question. Hannibal nodded. Will grabbed his antler again and tugged him down to eye-level, blue eyes angry and alight with fire. "Fix. This." He growled through his teeth. Hannibal stared at him blankly. 

"It has already begun. It cannot be reversed." The creature said simply, not at all perturbed by how angry Will was. Will let go and threw his hands in the air. 

"I don't accept that! What am I supposed to do? Go to work like this?! I'm pretty sure at least THIS isn't normal in this dimension!" Hannibal studied him for a moment before crossing his arms over his furred chest and Will could swear he was sulking; as if he was upset Will didn't like his gift. Will became more incensed. "Hannibal! WHAT do I do?!" Well yelled. Hannibal slowly licked his lips, chin jutting in irritation. 

"Master..." He tried to placate him, reaching out and sliding graceful fingers through Will's soft brown hair before reaching the small horns and sliding his digits up them. Will's eyes grew wide as he realized he could FEEL them. He began to hyperventilate, chest heaving. This was all too much! "Master, please..." Hannibal murmured, moving forward and gently taking him into his arms. Will just let him, shock overtaking him. Hannibal's hands ran up his back, soothingly, and he kissed into the shell of his ear. Will shook, grabbing onto his strong shoulders. 

"C-can I... can I c-cut them off?" Will asked after a few minutes of working to control his breathing. Hannibal pulled back, looking offended. Will blinked at him. "Is that a no...?" 

"If you cut them it will be painful. You will bleed. A lot." The creature said bluntly. Will furrowed his brows. 

"Why did you do this to me, Hannibal...?" Will whispered, a look of betrayal on his face.

"I needed to..." Hannibal said, eyes dark and intense, no other information given. Will sighed, closing his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, stopping at the antlers and groaning. 

"Is this... this is because... you fucked me in that cave?" Will asked, opening his eyes, feeling rather helpless. Hannibal nodded. 

"We mated... we are one." Hannibal said, taking his hand. Will blinked slowly at him. 

"Am I going to become like you?" Will asked, nearly a whisper. Hannibal tipped his head to the side. 

"Not completely." The creature said, stroking his hair back from his forehead. He licked his lips, as if thinking about it, his eyes lidded. Will sighed and turned on the shower, resigned for now. He shakily entered, legs giving out again and fell against the tiles of the wall, making a face that was both embarrassed and pained, gritting and baring his teeth. He felt Hannibal's hands on his waist, steadying him under the water. Will managed to turn and glared into his lover's angular face.

"You nearly split me in two, you ape." He growled, though he felt his ears heat up at the thought of what they had done the night before. Hannibal's red eyes twinkled with humor, apparently finding this hilarious. Will snarled and shoved at his chest, saw no response from his pet and shoved again. Hannibal licked his lips and leant in, capturing his mouth in a kiss. The younger male moaned, unable to resist and would have collapsed again if his lover's strong hands weren't holding him upright. 

"You will get used to it, Master..." He murmured against Will's open mouth. Will narrowed his eyes, frowning, though the corners of his mouth were twitching, slowly finding it more and more humorous. He was NOT giving Hannibal the satisfaction of knowing he wasn't incredibly angry with him, though. "Master... sit. I will attend to you..." Hannibal said, gently turning him and helping him to sit on the floor of the shower between his strong thighs. Will trembled and leant back against his chest, closing his eyes. He just felt so weak... and it wasn't just because Hannibal had nearly destroyed him with his dick the night before. 

"You will feel weak as your body changes... It will pass soon." Hannibal said, reaching up to retrieve the shampoo from the shelf. He began lathering it into Will's hair; hands gentle and very soothing. Will felt it when he also delicately lathered the shampoo into the velvet of his newly formed antlers. He wasn't sure if he could call them antlers yet. They were barely more than short stubby twigs. 

"Am I going to have another form? like yours?" Will asked softly, hands resting on his lover's thighs. The muscle there was strong and tight. Will shivered despite the warm water showering over them. Hannibal let the water wash the shampoo away and began carefully massaging conditioner into his wet locks. 

"I am not sure... The becoming is different for sired ones." He said, running his hand down his neck, then tracing his fingers over a scar at his shoulder. 

"What do you mean, 'sired ones?'"

"I was born of my species... you are being made to suit me. It is different." The creature explained. He reached up to the shelf again and retrieved a wash rag and soap to begin running it over Will's chest. He ran it gently over his chest and stomach and Will stifled a moan. Why did his touch affect him so much? He swallowed and continued his questioning. Perhaps he would make more leeway today. 

"So you remember being with your people...?" Will asked. Hannibal shook his head and Will saw him do it from the corner of his eye as he reached around, scrubbing at his legs and between his thighs. Will whimpered a little as he did it and Hannibal raised a pale brow. 

"Do you seek release, Master?" He said, Will detecting a smugness there. He narrowed his eyes. 

"Not with your cock in my ass, no." He snapped. Hannibal shrugged and very carefully ran the cloth between his legs, cleaning him of his seed that had dried on him from last night. Will shivered, swallowing thickly as he leaned back against the creature's strong chest, feeling him hardening against the cleft of his ass. 

"You are exquisite..." Hannibal purred, wrapping the cloth around Will's erection and stroking him up and down. Will moaned, unable to help himself. Hannibal had complete and utter hold of him and Will saw no escape. He did whatever he wanted with him, however he wanted, and Will was helpless to fight it. All he could do was submit. He felt swept away in the tide. 

-

Will realized that Hannibal was growing restless, stuck in the house all day. Will had seen other people walking their unusual pets and figured it would probably be okay if he and Hannibal went places as long as he was on a leash. Will was thinking about this, the TV on, not really paying attention to it, when he saw Hannibal slip his foot out to where his dog- a beagle named Daisy- was chewing on a bone. Without further ado the creature used his foot to slide the bone away from the animal and discreetly pushed it under the couch. Will furrowed his brows at Hannibal. He was being childish. Will was slowly realizing that the creature was jealous of the attention Will provided his dogs. 

"Hannibal..." Will said warningly, voice low. Hannibal looked up, blinking innocently at him. "Did you just steal Daisy's bone?" He asked incredulously. Hannibal blinked again at him as if he hadn't the faintest idea what Will was even saying. Will narrowed his eyes at him. "Hannibal." The creature stood as if he was completely removed from the situation and began to walk away. Will cursed. It was like dealing with his dog, Chester; a curiously naughty little dog who had "selective hearing" also. Will got up and pulled the couch back from the wall and his mouth dropped open to see an entire STASH of bones had piled up under the couch; bones he had thought his dogs had finished. 

"Hannibal, are you kidding me?! How old are you?!" Will yelled. If he was going to act like an unruly dog, he was going to treat him like one. He stomped into the kitchen where Hannibal had retreated to. The creature was currently looking out the window, acting like he hadn't done something ridiculous and had gotten caught. 

"Hannibal. Look at me." Will demanded. Hannibal slowly turned around and tipped his head to the side, dark eyes lidded. "What have the dogs ever done to you?" Hannibal looked away absently, but Will knew exactly what he was doing. He smirked. "I was thinking we could go out today but I'm not going to reward bad behavior." 

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?" 

"If you're going to act like a spoiled cat, I'll treat you like one." Will snapped. Hannibal growled. 

"I am not a cat." Hannibal corrected him. Will raised a brow. 

"Prove it, then." Will challenged him. Hannibal glared for a few moments, eyes cold and predatory. Will felt a shiver run down his spine but stood his ground. The creature strutted forward, eyes narrowed, before backing Will into the fridge, boxing him in with his arms and growling. 

"I am your mate." He corrected him, upper lip curling to reveal his fangs in a snarl. Will raised an eyebrow. 

"Then stop calling me your master and having spats with the dogs." Will said. Hannibal huffed, looking away for a moment, pouting, but eventually nodded. He took his upper lip in his mouth, licking in the unconscious way that made Will flush with desire before dropping to his knees in front of him. Will's eyes widened in surprise as Hannibal unzipped his fly, yanking his jeans and boxers down his hips. The younger male swallowed thickly, almost immediately getting hard. Or maybe he already had been? 

Hannibal quickly took his cock into his mouth and deep into his throat, not giving Will much time to process what was happening before he was enveloped in the wet warmth, the creature's long tongue stroking along the underside of his shaft. Will cried out, bucking and grabbing onto his antlers for agency. Hannibal groaned, throat vibrating with his low tone. He pulled back before angling his head and taking him up to the hilt in his mouth again, and again, then letting it pop out of his mouth to run his tongue along the side. Will closed his eyes, crying out as he felt the creature's unnaturally long tongue wrap around the girth of his cock before taking him back deep into his throat. 

"H-Hannibal!" Will whimpered out his name, feeling like his knees were going to give out, but the creature's strong hands clutched at his thighs and buttocks, keeping him standing against the fridge. Hannibal moaned softly, eyes lidded and looking up at his master possessively. Suddenly, he pulled back with an obscene slurping noise, raising his eyebrows. 

"Am I a cat...?" He asked, eyes narrowed. Will's mouth dropped open. His engorged cock throbbed. "Am I a cat?" Hannibal asked again, demanding an answer. The bastard was holding him hostage from his release until Will took back his previous comment! Will groaned and dropped his head back against the freezer door. 

"No...." He moaned, at a loss. Will looked down to see the creature smirking before taking two fingers in his mouth, slathering them with saliva. He slipped them between his younger lover's thighs and up inside him before Will could even complain. He howled, still somewhat sore and quite sensitive from the brutal fucking Hannibal had near assaulted him with a few nights ago. It felt so. Good. Though... 

"I am your mate." Hannibal said, a fact, and a demand Will say it. Will whimpered and Hannibal ran his long tongue up his length again before stopping. Will closed his eyes, arching his head back and hummed, trying to regain control. 

"F-fine. Y-you're my m-mate." Will stammered. Hannibal seemed satisfied with that and took him back fully into his mouth again while his fingers curled and pressed on his prostate until he was screaming, coming into his mouth with his fingers threaded through graying hair. 

Hannibal swallowed his release eagerly, eyes closed with pleasure. He suckled at Will's cock until he felt he had squeezed all he could from it before letting it slide from his mouth. Will was gasping and shuddering from the intensity of his release. He yelped as Hannibal let go of his hips, collapsing into the creature's arms. He held him until he stopped shaking and Will felt... safe. Yes, that's what it was. He realized, resting his head on his broad shoulder. He was safe. 

-

Will lay in bed with Hannibal, the creature resting his head on Will's stomach, eyes closed and dozing. Will stroked his hand through the other male's graying hair, his hand going right through his antlers as if they weren't real. This had happened before and Will had realized it was why he had yet to get an eye gouged out by them. It seemed Hannibal allowed them to be corporal at will but they always stayed visible.

What the hell was Hannibal? Will wondered, eyeing him up and down as he dozed. The creature was magical. He shifted back and forth between forms, could at least make his antlers become non-material, and was able to change others to suit his needs. He was also somehow capable of completely devouring a very large bird in the space of only a few minutes. Will was still trying to figure out how he had done that one. 

He continued to stroke his fingers through the strands of his hair, eyes lidded and feeling quite content as he contemplated the creature. Despite some setbacks, he loved the other male. It was already clear to him. Hannibal seemed to feel the same way, having taken Will as his mate. Will felt, somehow, whatever was between them was timeless. He was completely entangled in the other male's web, subject to all his desires, and Will was not extremely inclined to fight him over it. 

Hannibal eventually woke, lifting his head to look at his lover, eyes lidded and licking his lips sensually. Will smiled at him. Hannibal looked quite pleased by this and offered him a chaste kiss before rolling off him and onto his back, as if sensing Will's request to get up. 

Will dressed, setting out some new clothes he had bought for Hannibal in front of him on the bed where he was lounging. Hannibal's red eyes glanced at them for a moment before continuing to gaze at Will, eyes running over him, predatory. Will looked at him as he buttoned his flannel shirt. 

"We're going out." He explained. Hannibal just raised his brows and stood, naked, cock erect and hanging heavy between his legs. Will narrowed his eyes at him. "So... can you put those on?" Will asked. 

"Why?" Hannibal queried, licking his lips. The younger man looked at him incredulously. 

"Because it's bad enough having to lead you around on a leash as it is. I don't want to walk a naked man on a leash. It's weird." Will said, feeling the back of his neck get hot. Hannibal's eyes glinted with amusement. 

"No one else is concerned with such things here..." Hannibal persisted in taunting him. Will looked frustrated, grabbing the short boxer briefs he had gotten him off the bed and thrusting them into Hannibal's hands. 

"You know I'm not used to this, Hannibal. Just put them on. Otherwise I'm not taking you out." Will huffed. Hannibal's lips twitched at the corners before eventually succumbing. He pulled the underwear on before stepping into the black slacks. Will watched as he carefully pulled on the button-down shirt, his fingers delicately working to button it before tucking it into his slacks. He looked at Will and tipped his head to the side. 

"May I have a belt?" Hannibal asked, politely. Will raised a brow. He hadn't expressed Hannibal needed to wear one ever and thought it interesting that the creature asked for one. Nor had he expressed he needed to tuck in his shirts. He figured Hannibal was simply looking to match styles he had seen on TV. He shrugged and grabbed one if his black belts, handing it to the creature. Hannibal bowed his head in appreciation. "Thank you, Will..." He said, then threaded it through his belt loops. The older man looked at himself in the mirror, turning to admire himself and Will smiled. For making such a big fuss about putting clothes on, the creature seemed to like them well enough. He looked much more like a gentleman than Will did, even with the collar and antlers. 

Will led them downstairs when they were all dressed and he looked at the dark leather leash hanging by the door. It seemed so... wrong, to leash the other man. He took the leash and looked at Hannibal, chewing his lip. 

"Uh..." He said awkwardly, holding the clip up. Hannibal took both Will's hands in his own, extracting the clip from him before putting it on himself and tipping his head to the side, looking amused. He was staring at Will's hat. Will had had no choice but to put his fishing hat on to cover the little nubs of antler poking up from beneath his hair. He had worn jeans and a plaid flannel shirt to hopefully make it look believable that it was just an odd fashion choice, as he was not fishing today. 

"There are little... pointed objects with feathers poking out of your hat." Hannibal noted, raising his pale brows in amusement. Will flushed, opening the door. 

"It's a fishing hat. I couldn't find my baseball cap, not that I think it would cover the antlers you gave me, Hannibal." Will quipped. The creature looked quite proud of himself and Will rolled his eyes, letting Hannibal hold his own leash for now. 

Hannibal looked at the car door for a moment, this being only his second time to venture out. He hesitated at grabbing the door handle, hand just out in front of it, before eventually opening the door. He slid in and Will opened the sun roof, letting Hannibal stick the tops of his antlers through it. Even if his antlers could become non-material he wasn't sure if it was normal in this dimension to be able to do that and didn't want anyone seeing Hannibal's horns sticking up right through the roof of his car. 

Will turned the key in the ignition and Hannibal clutched onto the door handle a little too quickly for Will not to notice. Will smirked and backed out of the driveway. He could definitely hear Hannibal's heavy breathing despite his efforts to hide it. 

"Where... are we going, Will?" Hannibal asked carefully. 

"I figured we could go for a hike or something." He said, thinking of a particular place to share with the creature when he realized the weekend was short and that he needed to have papers graded by Tuesday. He groaned.

"Shit...." Hannibal looked at him curiously. "I left the papers I was grading at my office. I have to go get them. You okay with coming into the university? Maybe nobody will mind if I pop in real quick? I mean, you're not like a parakeet or something..." Hannibal raised his brows and Will started off in the other direction towards the university. 

\- 

Will entered the building with Hannibal by his side, feeling stupid as he led the man on the leash. His cheeks felt hot and he tried to ignore his mind telling him how incredibly weird this was. 

It was a Friday night and the building was still open but would not be over the weekend. This was his only chance to pick up the papers. He walked down the hall to his office and saw a student in the hallway. The younger man held up his hand to Will but he pretended like he didn't see him, quickly darting into his office, hoping he wouldn't pursue him for some ludicrous question that would surely be irritating. Hannibal raised a brow at him as Will closed the door. 

"Do you... dislike that boy?" He asked. Will shook his head. 

"I don't want to deal with students right now." He said, opening his briefcase and shoving papers half-hazardly into it. 

"You teach him?" Hannibal asked. Will nodded. 

"Him and about a hundred-and-fifty others. I try not to learn their names..." He muttered. Hannibal looked amused and moved to sit in Will's chair, as if testing it out in hopes to gain a different perspective. He tipped his head minutely, causing Will to smile. He startled upon hearing a rather aggressive knock on the door and turned around quickly, leaning against his desk. This shit was giving him anxiety. He tried to interact with his students as little as possible. There was a window in his door, otherwise he would have tried to ignore it. The younger man was staring at him through the window, giving him an unsure smile. Will swallowed and glanced at Hannibal before moving to the door, opening it. The young man was in his early twenties with light-brown hair, dark eyes, and quite a few inches taller than Will which he had somewhat of a complex over. The boy held up the paper. 

"Hey, Professor Graham. I wasn't expecting you to be here. I'm glad you are." He said, working very hard to catch Will's gaze. Will licked his lips, instead looking at his chin and raised his brows, wishing he would get on with whatever question he was going to ask. The boy looked at him for a long moment then looked over his shoulder at Hannibal, raising his brows. "Is that your pet?" He asked. Will chewed on the inside of his cheek and nodded. "You dressed him up and everything, huh?" He said, moving around the desk towards Hannibal. Will didn't understand what the hell was so surprising about dressing something that looked mostly just like any other man in clothes. Everyone acted so bizarrely around Hannibal. 

The boy reached out as if to touch one of Hannibal's antlers but the creature bared his teeth, growling low. The younger man dropped his hand, stepping back a bit before looking back at Will. 

"Not very friendly, is he?" He asked. Will shrugged. 

"He's protective... What is it you wanted?" Will pressed, jaw clenched. The younger male's eyes widened before looking at Will, eyes flicking up and down his form and he smirked a little. Will furrowed his brows. 

"I had a question regarding the paper due next week. On decomposition... Uh... but... before that..." He said, moving forward. Will was already very close to his desk. He backed up only to find himself pressed against it and he tried to move to the side. Why the hell were his students always coming onto him? He was about as unfriendly as he could possibly be, unkempt, and bordering on forty. What exactly could be that appealing? He could see their advances easily; the posture, the body language, the slight purr to their speech. Enough was enough already. 

The younger man blathered on. "Would you want to... go get some coffee some time with me? Maybe after this?" The other male moved even closer; too close for comfort and reached out his hand to place it on Will's hip. His eyes widened and he stepped quickly away, hearing Hannibal's low growl. The boy ignored it, moving towards Will again, as if stalking his prey. Will swallowed, trying to find a way to end this fairly quickly. 

"What was the question you wanted to ask? I need to leave shortly." Will said gruffly, looking at Hannibal as if the creature might do something to help. Hannibal's eyes were narrowed, glaring at the younger male, hands clenched around the edge of the desk. 

"Nothing, really. Anyway... Professor Graham... It's Will, isn't it? I'm sorry, you just really catch my eye. You're pretty easy to look at." The boy said, smirking as if thinking he was being smooth. Will was quickly being cornered, finding himself with not a lot more room to retreat to. The other male came in close and reached out to touch his cheek. Will flinched. That was when Will saw Hannibal rise up from behind, nightmarish and dark, eyes cold and black, looking at the boy with fury for touching his mate. 

Will's eyes widened, the blood spraying onto his face before he could even comprehend what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate your love, kudos and comments and they just might help me write a little faster so let me know what you liked. I'm hoping to drop the last chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, people!

Will stood, mouth opened in shock as his student fell, choking, to the floor; Neck slashed open by Hannibal's sharp claws looking like the gaping maw of a beast. Hannibal crouched, head tilted to the side, watching, before gently grabbing a hold of the choking boy's throat as if he hadn't just slashed it open. He twisted, and the choking stopped. 

Will was covered in blood; the amount a little surprising to him. He was shaking, unsure what to do, eyes wide and disbelieving as he tried to think clearly. 

"H-hannibal..." Will stuttered, looking at the creature who was now leaning down to bite into the bleeding flesh, taking a large chunk and swallowing it. He looked up at Will and when he blinked, Hannibal was in his more human form, though still covered in the arterial spray he had produced with his claws. 

"Master... He was going to hurt you." He said, eyebrows raised. Will shook his head. 

"I can handle myself... I used to be a police officer..." He muttered. Hannibal tipped his head to the side. He had watched enough TV now to know what that was. 

"I had no idea you were. Interesting." He said, as if he weren't crouching over a dead body, claws absently digging into flesh. 

"We... we have to get out of here." Will said, bending and grabbing Hannibal's hand. He tugged and Hannibal followed. Will hurried down the hall, enough in shock that he didn't care they were both covered in blood; that people were staring as they passed. Will realized as his feet absently carried him down the hall and out of the building that Hannibal would most likely be taken away from him and possibly euthanized as he would be if he were a pet in the dimension Will had originally come from. Will swallowed, realizing he couldn't let that happen. But what were they supposed to do? Run away together? To where? Will squinted, as if in pain, realizing he really didn't have a choice. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed quickly before holding the phone up to his ear. 

He was at his car now and he got in, Hannibal sliding in as well. The creature leaned over and pressed the button for the sky roof himself before buckling in. Will started the car and started driving as he listened to the dial tone.

He heard Alana answer but barely registered what she had said before he started talking. 

"Alana, I need you to take care of my dogs; see that they go to good homes. Can you do that for me?" He asked. He felt like he was on autopilot. He drove without knowing exactly where he was going. 

"What? Will? Why?" Alana asked, sounding confused and deeply concerned. "Will, you aren't doing something stupid are you?" She asked. Will shook his head despite knowing she couldn't see him. 

"I can't explain. Its-this is really important to me. Please take care of them, alright?" He asked, his voice trembling, pleading with her. 

"I mean- of course, Will, but listen, whatever this is, I can help you work it out. Why don't you come over?" She said. Will shook his head again. 

"I'm sorry." He said before hanging up and literally throwing his cell phone out of the sun roof. Hannibal raised his brows. 

"Will..." He said, looking at his lover quite seriously. Will glanced at him before continuing to look at the road. "Go back to the pet shop. To the mage." Will glanced at him again, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Why?" Will asked. The creature reached out and put a hand on his thigh, red eyes meaningful but of course not giving him the service of explaining. Will gritted his teeth and turned quite viciously onto the next road, heading in the direction of the run-down strip mall, if not only for the simple reason of he had no other idea of what to do. 

They arrived and Will pulled into a parking spot, breath shuddering as he tried to calm down. His mind was going a mile a minute, thinking as fast as it could about as many scenarios as possible. None seemed to be good enough. He got out of the car, his 'pet' following as he set a fast pace into the old mall, ending up standing in front of the spot he had last remembered the pet shop being, though he distinctly remembered leaving and seeing the place he had exited had been a shoe store. This wasn't the shoe store. It was definitely the same pet shop again. He grabbed hold of the door and swung it open, only to see that freak, Mister Verger, standing directly in front of them about five feet away. Will stared for a second before entering, Hannibal moving in alongside him, letting the door close. The strange man smiled wide. 

"How did things go...?" He asked, smile malicious despite his friendly-sounding theatrical voice. Will narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Not well. But I feel like you knew that... I want you to take Hannibal and I back to his homeland. Where he belongs." Will said, the idea suddenly clicking into place in his brain. It didn't make a whole lot of sense right now, but knowing how the system worked, Will knew they didn't have a lot of time before the police caught up with them. The quirky little man raised his eyebrows and looked at Hannibal, smirking. 

"Got your new master in a bit of trouble, did you?" He asked the antlered man. Hannibal eyed him, though Will wasn't sure what the creature was thinking; dark eyes quite blank. 

"Let's get this over with. Send us there." Will interrupted and Mister Verger swiveled his head toward him, narrowing his eyes before suddenly, as if flipping a switch, smiled wide again, as if just a sneaky little salesman. 

"What makes you think it's a good idea for you to go there, Mr. Graham?" He asked, as if asking a kindergartner what their crayon picture was of. Will gave him a no-nonsense look and pulled off his stupid hat, revealing his stubby new antlers. The little bastard's smile grew even wider, if that was possible. 

"I see... you're a lot more adventurous than I would have guessed, Mr. Graham... very well! Let's get this show on the road!" He said, turning on his heel and leading them off down a narrow corridor between the hundreds of cages stacked up around them. It all felt incredibly surreal. 

Will watched the man suspiciously. He was wearing a different purple suit this time; matching silk purple trousers and vest over a white shirt that had a little bit of blood drying on the sleeve. Will also noted that his left hand seemed to be completely bandaged up. 

Will knew the other man couldn't be entirely trusted. He was some sort of trickster, and he didn't have the faintest idea what his agenda was. He was an enigma, to say the least. Hannibal had said he was a mage, and the man seemed to know what he was talking about when Will had demanded he send them to another dimension. 

The creepy little man led them to a doorway with a red velvet curtain over it and pulled it back, revealing a room filled with bottles and what looked like old-style chemistry sets; tubes, burners, vials, and glass measuring cups, as well as many other items that Will wasn't sure were used for. He looked around him in mild curiosity. This was so entirely foreign to him. He had no idea what was going on. The man seemed to be searching for something, digging through piles of jars and bottles, occasionally just throwing one behind him where it either crashed and broke against the wall or amongst other piles of things. He eventually pulled out a large leather-bound book, upsetting the delicate balance of the pile he had been searching through, all the bottles falling to the floor and shattering. The strange man didn't even seem to notice. He dropped the book down on an old rotting dresser before flipping through it, humming a little under his breath. 

Will raised his brows. The man was utterly insane. He was concerned about what he was doing. If the Verger man could actually send them to Hannibal's homeland, would it even be safe to use whatever magic, sorcery, or alchemy he was planning to craft a portal with? 

Mister Verger stopped at a page and looked over it, Will realizing the writing inside wasn't in English but in strange delicate symbols written in dark brown ink. Verger seemed to be reading it, mouthing the words for a few minutes while Will awkwardly stood watching. Hannibal reached out to touch his back, running his strong fingers up his spine to his neck. 

"Ah hah! Alright, alright, come with me. Let's get this party started!" The man said, threading through the piles of items again and towards the back of the room to a ancient-looking wooden door. He knocked twice and whistled before opening the entrance, revealing a dark room lit entirely with candles. Will looked into it nervously before slowly following him through, Hannibal at his back. 

The room's walls were black and littered in chalk symbols similar to the ones in the book Verger had been looking over. Candles stood in all four corners of the room, much in the same way as everything in the man's shop; a giant chaotic mess. The floor was a dark wood and on it was a white painted pentacle with bowls at each tip of the star. Will's eyes widened, feeling the energy in the room. It was static, making his skin crawl. There was something so sinister about it all but Will wasn't sure why. Hannibal seemed uninterested, as if he had seen it before. Will figured maybe he had. Verger ushered them away from the pentacle to stay against the wall before moving to the center of the pentacle, grabbing a piece of chalk off the ground and drawing a large, strange-looking eye there. He stood for a moment, closed his eyes with his arms out, then dropped them, opening his eyes and tipping his head to the side. 

"Oh! Forgot the mixture. Be right back!" He said, turning and leaving the room for a moment. Will's eyes grew wide and he looked at Hannibal nervously. The creature seemed unperturbed. 

The man same back after a minute with a blood-red bottle stoppered with what appeared to be the tip of a black antler. Will narrowed his eyes at it, feeling uneasy.

Again, the Verger man held out his arms and closed his eyes, now holding the small glass bottle. 

"Great and terror-full ones, chaotic goddess and riotous god, creator and destroyer-" He stopped for a moment, eyes still closed to kick off his shoes. "Master, O'lah-tianay, XYLISTHLOGH, Miah-Tasir! The ground open-eth up- it eateth of my toes-" Will raised an eyebrow at the incorrect and absolutely bizarre language, feeling that he had made a mistake coming here. "I give you my life and my liver, my head inside and all between... Grant what has been asked for; land of dark and glowing; of nightmare and flowing stream; land of Hannibal, fawn god of the dark forest of death. XYLISTHLOGH, grant your merchant your power to cross the divide." The man finished with a wide smile. The air felt... tarnished, and thick. Suddenly, the man threw the bottle to the floor, shattering it, and a thick chunky fluid splattering onto the drawn eye in the pentacle. He then grabbed up his piece of chalk again and moved forward to the wall directly across from him. He drew a very off-kilter rectangle, dropping the chalk before splaying both his hands out on the wall inside it before pushing off of it with a satisfied yell. Will swear he saw sparks fly off his hands. There was a sudden rumbling and a flash of blinding light. When Will's eyes adjusted he was absolutely flabbergasted to see that this all wasn't some farce and that there was an actual doorway now standing up against the wall where Verger had drawn it. 

The rumbling continued, seemingly coming from the other side. It seemed to open up into a strange forest. Will swallowed, realizing he was actually going to do this; He was going to the place Hannibal had come from and there was no way back. Verger gestured towards the door, eagerly. Will slowly stepped forward, his stomach flipping this way and that in nervousness. He looked at Hannibal for reassurance and the creature nodded, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. 

"Walk through first, Will." He said. Will furrowed his brows and nodded, swallowing again. He reached out, hand shaking, expecting to walk through something odd and slimy in order to go through, only to realize it was completely normal as if walking through any doorway. He walked right through the opening and turned, looking at Hannibal and the Verger man, now on the other side, the door seemingly floating in mid-air. Hannibal nodded then turned to the other man. 

"Thank you, Mason." He said, suddenly in his black nightmarish form. Will saw his hand reach out from his side, claws and all, before swiping through the air and slicing through the Verger man's throat. The creature then turned around, returning to his human form, now covered in yet more arterial spray, before walking through the doorway after Will. Will stared at him, saw the doorway flickering, as if a light bulb about to go out. They stood on the other side, watching Verger. He dropped to his knees, choking and clutching his throat as blood poured down his body in rivulets. He reached out with a quivering hand to them, eyes wide and frightened, before suddenly falling, flat on his face in the pentagram, unmoving. The doorway flickered again before completely disappearing. Will blinked a few times and looked at Hannibal, eyes wide. 

"Xylisthlogh will thank me." Hannibal said, smirking. "I am sure he is rather irritated with Mason by now." He held out his hand to Will, the younger male's eyes still wide in complete and utter bafflement before taking it. Hannibal turned and led them away and Will began to truly pay attention to their surroundings.

It was dark as night in this realm, thunder and lightning rolling and flashing overhead. They were in a forest, the ground and the trunks of the trees covered in thick light green moss, much the same as what had been in the cave Hannibal had taken him to. The tiny white flowers growing in it glowed, creating a lovely soft light for them to see. The trees held strange leaves on their branches and more flowers; these ones large, as large as one's head, with four petals and similar looking to a day lily. The stamens of the flowers glowed and they dripped with a strange dark red fluid from their centers. 

Will was awestruck by the sheer beauty. Under the thunder, Will heard what sounded like frogs croaking, and odd exotic birds calling out into the night. As they walked he noticed vines hanging and saw a strange lizard-like creature crawling up one like a rope. Will looked to Hannibal, who looked so at peace at that moment, that Will felt calm; felt his peace as his own.

"This is... this is your home?" He asked softly. Hannibal looked down at him and nodded. 

"My home." He said simply, pulling Will with him further into the forest. 

They wove through the trees, Will completely entranced by his surroundings and completely at ease like he had never felt before in his life. He let Hannibal pull him by hand like a small amazed child at a theme park, the creature seeming to know the way. Will wasn't afraid when he saw a gigantic yellow spider the size of a cat climbing up a tree, and he wasn't afraid when up amongst the branches he saw what appeared to be an intricately patterned blue, red, and green pterodactyl. At least that was the closest that Will could describe it as. 

Soon they reached a small stream and they walked along it until they came upon a spring. It was a perfect clear pool of water, set in amongst flat boulders, the spring trickling from a crack in the rocks. It was gorgeous and Will ached to jump in. Hannibal turned to him and started undressing Will, starting at the buttons at the collar of his shirt. Will watched, entranced, as he carefully undid each button before sliding the flannel down his shoulders and off, then grabbing the hem of his undershirt and pulling it up over his head. Will obediently held up his arms, letting it be pulled off of him. 

"Will..." Hannibal said, as if wanting to say something. Will looked at him expectantly and pulled off his pants, boxers, shoes and socks. He then set in on pulling the other male's clothes off, pulling at the sweater. Hannibal helped pull it off and took off the rest of his clothes, looking pensive. 

"You are alright with staying here?" Hannibal asked. Will swallowed, thinking of everything he had left behind. He had been hasty and in shock. Was the decision he made the right one? He decided the only thing he regretted was leaving his dogs. Everything else was... meaningless. He knew Alana would keep some and find the rest good homes. He trusted her in this. And that was really all he needed. He would miss them dearly. He sighed. 

"Hannibal, what you did was... crazy, but I also think it's in your nature. You're obviously a predator... I suppose I wasn't even truly surprised. I'm going to miss my dogs... but something feels... strangely right, being here. I don't really have a choice anymore. I'm here. As far as I know there's no way back, right?" Hannibal shook his head. 

"Not as far as I know, no." He responded. "I'm so glad you came with, my mate..." He murmured, leaning in to kiss Will reverently. Will closed his eyes, placing his hands on his chest, kissing back softly. When Hannibal pulled back his lips curled in a smile before moving past Will and sliding into the pool. Will chewed his lip before coming in after him. The water was cool and refreshing and as he submerged himself, he relaxed. 

They really did need to clean up, he thought, looking at his lover as he waded in the pool. Hannibal's graying hair was matted with blood, face covered in blotches of it and down to his neck. Will was sure he looked much the same. He fully submerged himself for a moment before beginning to rub at his hair, working to get as much of the blood out as possible. Hannibal was washing his face and watching Will, eyes hooded and thinking. 

Will turned and dipped beneath the water again, coming back up, eyes closed, and brushing his hair back from his face. He felt a familiar large presence against his back, opening his eyes, and watched as long black arms wrapped around him from behind, claws sliding up his belly to his chest. Will took in a deep breath and exhaled, willing himself to be calm. 

"Hannibal..." Will whispered. He wasn't completely afraid necessarily, but he trembled nonetheless. Hannibal's black nightmare form still unnerved him, but it was his... his mate, now. Will closed his eyes and sighed when the creature ran his knuckles over his cheek. Will felt his claws move down to run feather-light over his hips, then clutching them, chest to his back and pushing him forward towards the edge of the pool until he was bent over a rock. Will's heart raced as clawed hands clutched at his hips and cold lips pressed to his neck and shoulder. Hannibal was going to try to enter him again like this. He whimpered and moved to turn but he was held still. He panicked a little and swallowed, trying to will himself to speak. 

"H-Hannibal..." He pleaded. Hannibal let up, releasing him, and Will turned, placing his hands on the creature's broad chest, looking up into dark eyes coldly looking back. "Turn back." He whispered, pleaded. Hannibal shook his head. 

"We must proceed." Hannibal said, voice lower. Will furrowed his brows in confusion and Hannibal's clawed hands picked him up by the waist, setting him down to sit on the rock behind him before spreading and bending his legs. The creature licked it's lips, eyes hungry. Will panted, feeling his cock harden from the way Hannibal was looking at him. 

"Wh-why?" Will breathed out, shaking and clutching at one of the creature's strong arms. Hannibal cocked his head to the side. 

"Your transformation is intrinsic to your survival here." 

"Is it?" Will questioned suspiciously, letting out a shuddering exhale. His body yearned for the other's desperately and Will questioned his sanity for probably the eighth time that day. 

Hannibal nodded, Will huffing in reply before the other male leaned in to lick a stripe up Will's inner thigh. He panted and let his head roll to expose his throat, leaning back on his hands and let the creature push his legs to his chest. Will let out a small cry as Hannibal's tongue reached the soft puckered edges of his entrance and he swallowed, slapping a hand over his mouth to try and stifle himself. Will heard a quiet chuckle from his sinister lover and felt his tongue lap at him eagerly before pressing the tip inside him. Will gasped and bit at his forefinger, shuddering. His body readily parted for him as Hannibal's long, long tongue pressed deeper inside him, wet and spreading an unusual slickness to ready his inner walls. 

Will cried out, loudly, his voice ringing out into the night. Creatures seemed to howl out in answer and his lover smirked, Will seeing it in his narrowed dark eyes. 

His tongue retreated from inside him and Will grunted as Hannibal's hands grabbed his hips and roughly pulled his hips forward to the edge of the rock. Will whimpered, eyeing his lover's dark, large cock. He salivated, body yearning for it despite his trembling and apprehension. He found he had gotten a taste for it. 

Hannibal brought his hand up to his mouth, wetting it with his tongue dripping with saliva before roughly fisting the head of his cock. Will took a deep breath, trying to relax as Hannibal lined up his thick arousal with his hole, dark eyes lidded and hungry. 

Will whimpered and closed his eyes as his dark lover's cock began pushing inside him. The younger male gasped as the head slipped inside, large and pulsing. Will shook and threw his head back. Hannibal let him adjust this time to the wide stretch before pushing farther. He cried out as the older male filled him deep, panting harshly and scratching at Hannibal's hips. 

"H-hannibal- too much..." He gasped. Hannibal pulled him up to wrap his strong arms around his waist, letting the younger male wrap his arms around his neck. 

"Shhhhh..." He purred into his ear before allowing some very short thrusts, hips rocking against his ass. Will gasped, breath catching in his throat and closing his eyes. He moaned as the friction rubbed against his prostate, hissing a little at the pleasure and pain. 

Will groaned as he was moved back onto the flat rock on his back, Hannibal pulling out half-way before thrusting back in, making his mate scream. Will tried to grab at sheets, forgetting where he was, let alone remembering his own name as he was speared open with the creature's thrusts. He gritted his teeth at the glorious stretch as he was filled, so deep he felt he might break, but it felt so good- Will screamed again, leaning back on his elbows and digging his heels in against Hannibal's ass. 

"F-FUCK!" He yelled, dropping his head back as he began to come, his release splattering on his stomach as his cock slapped against it with each slam into his body. Hannibal sped up, the sounds loud and slick; the slapping of flesh against flesh, the squelching of cock entering willing ass, and the sloshing of water as Hannibal stood in the pool. 

Will panted out a few more expletives, eyes clenched shut as the creature's thrusts grew fast and erratic. Will's inner walls clenched up tight around him and he felt Hannibal begin to come deep inside his belly. Will came again, the filling of his belly with Hannibal's seed too much to simply ignore. He whimpered as Hannibal finished and pulled out of him, leaving a trail of come from Will's wrecked hole. 

Will groaned and collapsed, chest rising and falling rapidly. His lover moved out of the water to lay on his side by Will, reaching out to brush his curling wet hair from his face. Hannibal had returned to his more human form and was smiling at the younger male, licking his lips as though he couldn't get enough of a meal and was trying to find any leftover specks of crumbs. 

"Welcome to my home, Will..." Hannibal said, looking quite smug.

-

Will quickly moved in and out of trees as he hunted on hoofed feet. It was easier to be silent that way, in his other form. His shadow-like mate ran alongside him as they chased their prey; a humanoid swamp creature who had been annoying them much too often for his own good. Hannibal and Will were intent on capturing and devouring the fish man. Will ran along a short outcropping of rocks before jumping off and tackling the scaled man they had been pursuing. He bit into its jugular with sharp canines as his claws dug into soft flesh. His mate joined him in devouring the creature and afterward they napped in each other's arms, contented. 

Will lay against his lover's body, admiring the contrast of his skin against Hannibal's dark arm resting on his chest. In his other form he was pale as always, though his claws were black. As were his calves and hooves. He and Hannibal made the perfect pear in the dark forest, hunting down any that dare to enter their domain. 

Will felt he was finally at peace. All that remained of their former life was the collar and padlock around Hannibal's neck claiming him as Will's forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end~~~
> 
> Dude, my first finished Hannibal fic. Thanks for sticking through, guys. Love to all of you. Thank you for reading.


End file.
